Les sorciers sur Facebook !
by PageRepertoireDeFanfics
Summary: Les sorciers sont désormais sur Facebook ! Venez lire de quoi a l'air le Newsfeed Facebook de notre cher Lord Noir, ou encore, de notre Severus Snape favori ! Voyez leur plan machiavélique évoluer, et surtout, divertissez-vous ! (Fic écrite sous plusieurs plumes)
1. Chapter 1

**Ron Weasley, Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape et 20 autres** ont rejoint Facebook.  
**Ron Weasley** est ami avec **239 personnes**

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** fait une demande d'ami à **Ron Weasley**, **Severus Snape** et à **20 autres personnes.**

* * *

**Severus Snape** et **Lord Voldemort** sont maintenant amis.

* * *

**Ron Weasley**: Vous-savez-qui a Facebook?!

**Harry Potter, Hermione Granger** et **8 autres** aiment ça.

**Lord Voldemort**: Tu es bien un rouquin et tu y es aussi non?  
**Severus Snape**: Encore un Weasley.  
**Ron Weasley**: Mais vous détestez les moldus...  
**Harry Potter et Hermione Granger aiment ça**.  
**Lord Voldemort:** Tant qu'ils sont d'une utilité...

**Lord Voldemort:** Tenez qui voici donc... Le petit Potter

**Harry Potter:** En personne  
**Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger** **aiment ça.**  
**Ron Weasley:** Il n'est pas si petit que ça xD  
**Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, et 2 autres aiment ça.**

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Severus Snape : ** Ainsi donc mon plus fidèle serviteur utilise quelque chose de Moldu?

**Severus Snape aime ça.**  
**Severus Snape:** Oui my lord, c'est très utile pour tuer Harry Potter.

**Lord Voldemort aime ça.**

* * *

**Lord Voldemort**: Tuer Potter à coup de... Message? Quelle bonne idée !

**Lord Voldemort aime ça.**  
**Severus Snape**: Je suis ravis que cela vous plaise maitre.

* * *

**Severus Snape à Harry Potter:** Monsieur Potter, vous souvenez-vous qu'une heure de retenus vous attend à huit heures?  
**Harry Potter:** J'ai oublié -.-  
**Lord Voldemort:** Déjà sénile à ton âge ? Il ne sera pas difficile de te tuer!  
**Ginny Weasley**: Mais lâchez - le ! :(  
**Ron Weasley:** Shut up Voldy on ne t'a pas sonné  
**Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley: aiment ça.**  
**Severus Snape**: Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, vous viendrez demain, dans ma salle à huit heures précise.  
**Harry Potter**: Merde.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** lance le Doloris sur Weasley pour se pratiquer à torturer Potter.  
**Ron Weasley** : se baisse  
**Hermione Granger**: Harry est bien plus fort que vous !  
**Harry Potter aime ça**  
**Lord Voldemort**: S'il s'en souvient ce sera un exploits!

* * *

**Severus Snape à Lord Voldemort**: My lord, j'ai une idée pour faire souffrir le garçon Potter, et qu'il soit ainsi, plus facile à tuer.  
**Lord Voldemort**: Donne moi donc tes théorie mon cher Severus  
**Hermione Granger**: Oui allez-y, donnez vos théories qu'on sache tout !  
**Ron Weasley**: dis sur un site public... xD  
**Hermione Granger aime ça.**  
**Severus Snape**: Pourrais-je avec votre permission bien sûr, m'introduire dans sa vie, qu'il me fasse confiance et ainsi, le trahir  
pour vous?  
**Severus Snape**: Site public? Au diable!  
**Lord Voldemort**: Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir...  
**Harry Potter**: EUH ?! *s'évanouit*  
**Severus Snape**: Oui maitre  
**Hermione Granger**: Oula attention Lord Voldemort réfléchit!  
**Harry Potter et Ron Weasley aiment ça.**  
**Ron Weasley**: Dis sur un site public, je me répète  
**Lord Voldemort**: Oui, cela pourrait être une bonne idée. Sale petite sang-de-bourbe, vas-tu te taire?  
**Severus Snape**: Merci Maitre,  
**Hermione Granger**: Non jamais je ne me tairai face à vous!

* * *

**Harry Potter :** Bordel, y'a pas quelqu'un qui veut me secourir POUR UNE FOIS ?

**Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.**  
**Ron Weasley**: Moi je vais bien t'aider mon pote  
**Lord Voldemort**: Ça dépend... J'échange de place avec Severus, ça te tente?  
**Severus Snape**: Dumbledore ne viendras pas te sauver Potty.  
**Severus Snape**: DE?  
**Hermione Granger:** Peut être pas le Professeur Dumbledore, mais nous ses amis nous l'aiderons et nous vous écraserons. NAH.  
**Lord Voldemort**: A essayer de le séduire  
**Ginny Weasley**: Hé ho, c'est mon copain. -.-

**Harry Potter aime ça.**  
**Severus Snape**: Comme vous voulez my lord...  
**Albus Dumby**: Mais je vais être là pour le protéger! Détrompe-toi!  
**Lord Voldemort**: Vraiment? Pourtant ce qu'on m'a rapporté l'autre jour avec ce... Diggory il me semble?  
**Hermione Granger**: Merci professeur d'être là!  
**Severus Snape**: Diggory n'était pas prévu dans le plan maitre...  
**Albus Dumby**: Bon, je retourne manger mes bonbons aux citrons!

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Ron Weasley: Hermione Granger** Et vous vous fiez à ce citronné du capuchon ?  
**Ron Weasley**: Oui!  
**Hermione Granger**: Oui c'est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps!  
**Ron Weasley aime ça.**  
**Lord Voldemort**: Avec quoi il viendra te sauver, cher petit Harry ? à coup de baguette au sucre ?  
**Severus Snape**: Ce directeur est complètement glucosé du cerveau  
**Hermione Granger**: De quel droit vous vous permettez?!  
**Lord Voldemor**t: Severus, mon cher et fidèle mangemort... Depuis quand t'ai-je déjà dit de remplacer ses bonbons  
par des gélules de cyanure ?  
**Lord Voldemort**: Hum, du mien, il me semble, non ?  
**Severus Snape**: Jamais maitre.  
**Lord Voldemort aime le commentaire de Severus Snape**  
**Albus Dumby**: C'est gentil Severus, merci et toi aussi!  
**Lord Voldemort:** Vraiment ? Eh bien maintenant je te le dis !  
**Harry Potter aime ça.**  
**Severus Snape**: Très bien maitre.

* * *

**Ron Weasley**: Snape, tu n'a pas vu tes cheveux avant?  
**Ginny Weasley , Harry Potter, Lavande Brown et 9 autres aiment ça.**  
**Severus Snape**: Sale Weasley..  
**Lord Voldemort**: Severus, tu connais la formule, n'est-ce pas ?  
**Hermione Granger**: Professeur Snape vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Le professeur Dumbledore a toujours été bon pour vous  
**Lord Voldemort**: Deux petits mots, si doux aux oreilles ...  
**Severus Snape**: La formule de qui maitre?  
**Severus Snape**: Oui, miss Granger..  
**Lord Voldemort**: Décidément, tu es un idiot, Severus. L'Avada Kedavra pour l'amour de Salazar !  
**Lord Voldemort** lance l'Endoloris sur Severus.

* * *

**Sibylle Trelawney**: a rejoint facebook

* * *

**Sibylle Trelawney**: vient de descendre de sa tour et de découvrir la nouvelle mode.

**Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Cho Chang aiment ça.**  
**Severus Snape**: Oh, bien sûr que.. Argh! :Souffre:

**Hermione Granger**: Professeur Trelawney faites quelque chose!  
**Severus Snape**: ... Maitre... Lord Voldemort  
**Sibylle Trelawney**: je vois... un grand danger, oui, un grand danger!

**Ginny Weasley: aime ça.**

**Lord Voldemort: **Oui, Severus ?**  
Lord Voldemort: **Ah oui**  
Lord Voldemort : **arrête le sort**  
Harry Potter aime ça.  
Severus Snape: **Merci maitre...

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** a rejoint le groupe _Appeler un Mangemort pour se faire emmener un moldu à torturer._

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Harry Potter:** Harry nous avons la preuve que Voldemort et le professeur Snape préparent quelque chose d'horrible!

**Harry Potter**: Non Hermione, tu crois ? Ils parlaient de faire entrer Rogue dans ma vie privée. Et je ne crois pas qu'ils parlaient d'occlumancie.

**Severus Snape**: Miss Granger ce n'est pas correct de colporter des rumeurs, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.  
**Hermione Granger**: Mais professeur...  
**Severus Snape**: Silence!  
**Ron Weasley**: Silence toi même!

**Harry Potter, Fred Weasley et Neville Londubat aiment ça.**

**Hermione Granger: **Je ne peux pas me taire il s'agit de la vie privé de mon meilleur ami!**  
Sibylle Trelawney: **L'occlumencie n'est pas un art divinatoire, seule l'étude de la tasse de thé et de la boule de divination perment d'entrer de manière exacte dans la vie privée!

**Parvati Patil aime ça.**

* * *

**Lord Voldemort: ** Je reviens aussi vite que je le peux !

Personne n'aime ça.

* * *

**Ron Weasley**: Dumby mange ses bonbons et il n'est pas connecté sur Facebook! :(

**Lavande Brown, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et 35 autres personnes aiment ça.**

* * *

**Severus Snape à Harry Potter:** Monsieur Potter, votre retenue!

**Hermione Granger**: Harry n'ira pas en retenue avec vous !  
**Harry Potter**: Oh, pas l'moyen d'avoir la paix deux minutes ! Je croyais que ma retenue était demain. Mais merci Mione.  
**Hermione Granger**: de rien Harry  
**Lord Voldemort:** Et qui a dit une chose pareille, petite sang de bourbe ?  
**Harry Potter**: Moi.  
**Lord Voldemort**: Un esprit détraqué comme le vôtre ?  
**Lord Voldemort**: Oh, ce n'est pas très important alors.  
**Ron Weasley**: T'a pas vu le tiens avant Voldy  
**Lord Voldemort:** Le mien va très bien, bien que légèrement... comment dire... brisé ?  
**Harry Potter**: Une part de votre esprit est dans le mien, c'est pour ça qu'il est détraqué.  
**Harry Potter aime son propre commentaire.**  
**Lord Voldemort**: Alors tu vas très bien, mon petit Harry.  
**Hermione Granger:** Ha juste légèrement?  
**Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger aiment ça**  
**Lord Voldemort**: Séparé en sept fois, ce n'est pas beaucoup, si ?

* * *

**Lord Voldemort est revenu.**

**Harry Potter** : Au moins, c'est vous qui le dites, maintenant. Les gens me croiront, pour une fois.

**Lord Voldemort et Ron Weasley aiment ça.**

* * *

**Lord Voldemort**: Ça fait du bien une petite séance de torture  
**Severus Snape: aime ça .**

* * *

**Severus Snape à Lord Voldemort:** My lord, Drago est prêt, je le sens.  
**Lord Voldemort aime ça**  
**Lord Voldemort:** Vraiment ? Qu'on me l'amène sur le champ dans ce cas !

* * *

**Sibylle Trelawney à Lord Voldemort:** Monsieur Voldemort, vous ne semblez pas avoir un esprit assez ouvert pour l'art subtil qu'est la Divination... avez vous un lien de parenté avec Miss Granger?  
**Ron Weasley n'aime pas ça**  
**Hermione Granger:** Non mais professeur ça ne va pas!?  
**Lord Voldemort:** Arg ! Qu'on tue cette misérable chose !  
**Severus Snape:** Allez-vous le marquez?  
**Lord Voldemort:** Sans aucun doute, Severus. En attendant, amène moi aussi cette chose de divination, que je la mette en bouteille... Tu sais, comme les autres !  
**Lord Voldemort:** Et ce n'est pas " Monsieur Voldemort " mais LORD Voldemort !  
**Severus Snape:** Maître, elle ne sert à rien  
**Lord Voldemort:** Je le sais bien, Severus, c'est une bonne chose qu'on la supprime !  
**Sibylle Trelawney:** je me dois de protester! Je ne quitterai ma tour que de plein gré!  
**Lord Voldemort:** Alors ta tour viendra à moi !  
**Hermione Granger:** Je pense quand même que respirer l'air frai vous ferait du bien professeur sans pour autant vous emmenez à Voldy  
**Severus Snape:** Très bien, la tour d'astronomie maître,  
**Lord Voldemort:** Et Draco, Severus, Draco !

**Sibylle Trelawney**: Ma tour est protégée de vos incantations idiotes, pauvres esprits fermés!

* * *

**Ron Weasley:** Voldy n'est pas si intelligent que je le croyais...

**Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et 4 autres aiment ça.**

**Lord Voldemort : **Je ne répondrai pas à ceci.

* * *

**Severus Snape à Lord Voldemort:** Maître?  
**Lord Voldemort:** Quoi, encore, Severus? !  
**Severus Snape**: Je ne sais pas, vous m'avez appelez..  
Dumby a fini de manger ces bonbons aux citrons  
**Lord Voldemort:** ... Je ne sais plus.  
**Hermione Granger** : **Albus Dumby** Professeur faites quelque chose  
**Albus Dumby:** Oui mais de quoi vous parlez?  
*Lord Voldemort envoie des bonbons à Albus*  
**Severus Snape:** Maître, si je puis-je me permettre, je vais commencer ma mission "d'infiltration"  
**Albus Dumby**: Mes bonbons!  
**Hermione Granger:** Professeur, Harry est en danger!  
**Lord Voldemort:** Vas-y, Severus !  
**Severus Snape:** Merci maitre  
**Albus Dumby:** Comment Miss Granger?  
**Albus Dumby:** Comment il est en danger?  
**Hermione Granger:** Et si j'étais vous je ne mangerais pas ces bonbons, ils doivent être empoisonnés  
**Sibylle Trelawney:** N'y toucher pas Albus, ces confiseries sont touchées par le mauvais œil !  
**Lord Voldemort:** Cette petite idiote a peur de Severus. Ce dernier m'a avoué être follement amoureux du " Survivant "  
**Severus Snape:** Albus, elle ne raconte que des bêtises, c'est une miss-je-sais-tout, ne l'écoutez pas.  
**Hermione Granger:** le professeur Snape et Voldemort préparent un sale coup et comme toujours c'est sur Harry que ça va tomber  
**Albus Dumby:** Justement, elle sait tout! Miss Granger et Mr. Weasley, surveiller-le (Harry) et toute affaire suspecte avertissez-moi

**Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et 8 autres aiment ça.**

**Hermione Granger: **Merci professeur !

* * *

**Severus Snape à Hermione Granger**: Miss Granger, vous savez pourtant ce que je suis REELLEMENT, non?  
**Lord Voldemort:** ... Severus, qu'entends-tu donc par " réellement " ?  
**Hermione Granger:** Oui je le sais professeur.  
**Severus Snape:** Je suis son professeur, elle devrait le savoir, c'est tout maitre.  
**Severus Snape:** Très bien miss Granger.  
**Lord Voldemort:** Bien, Severus...  
**Lord Voldemort:** Je vais devoir vous laisser, quelqu'un m'appelle !  
* Bellatrix appelle le Maître*

* * *

_ Et voilà ! C'est tout pour le chapitre 1 :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Comme mentionné, cette fic s'est formée un peu comme un RPG, alors nous avions chacun 1 ou 2 personnages. C'est donc, faut-il le mentionner, une fiction écrite sous plusieurs plumes ! Merci d'avoir lu, et merci encore davantage si vous pensez à reviewer :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE : MinouTigrée est Minerva McGonnagal, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris. Et encore une fois, ce chapitre a été écrit par plusieurs plumes. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à lire ça x) Pur délire au fait, soyez pas choqués ! **

* * *

**MinouTigrée:** est inscrite sur Facebook  
**Lord Voldemort**: Tenez qui voilà, une nouvelle sur ce réseau moldu !

**MinouTigrée**: Oui une nouvelle! Et qui est bien étonnée de voir Voldemort sur un "truc de Moldus"

**Lord Voldemort:** Que voulez-vous, tous les moyens sont bon pour arriver à mes fins  
**MinouTigrée:** Je vois...

* * *

**MinouTigrée**: est amie avec **Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley** et **trois autes personnes**

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** a créé le groupe **Mangemorts** et a invité **Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange et 89 autres personne**

* * *

**Harry Potter** : A un peu peur de ce que manigance Snape et Voldemort ...

**Hermione Granger, MinouTigrée** et **9 autres** aiment ça.  
**Lord Voldemort:** Petit Potter a donc peur de quelque chose ? D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu de rapport de Severus...

**Harry Potter:** Ouais. Vous parliez d'intégrer Snape dans ma vie privée ! Ne me faites pas accroire que c'est faux, je peux vous faire une capture d'écran, si vous voulez une preuve...

**Lord Voldemort:** Je veux seulement donner un coup de main à Severus qui m'a avoué être amoureux de vous et, en bonne âme que je suis, je lui ai donné le droit de vous séduire , voilà toute l'histoire mes chéris !

**Harry Potter**: QUOI !?  
**Lord Voldemort:** Harry, on dirait un Sombral qu'on égorge !

**Harry Potter**: *meurs*  
**MinouTigrée**: Je comprends votre réaction .

* * *

**MinouTigrée** est en train de mourir de rire en apprenant des choses sur son collègue.

**Harry Potter** : J'suis pas certain d'aimer ça...

* * *

**Lord Voldemort - Mangemorts:** J'avais pensé à une de ces nouvelles choses... Vous savez, les Pokémon ? Mais on m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible.

**Bellatrix Lestrange et 3 autres** aiment ça.

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : Mon maître, quel dommage ... C'était d'une intelligence remarquable pourtant, ce plan ...

* * *

**MinouTigrée** se réjouis de voir la bêtise de Voldemort  
**Harry Potter: , Ginny Weasley et 7 autres** aiment ça.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** aime " **Tuer Potter et ses amis à coups d'Attaque Éclair** "  
**Lord Voldemort**: Oh, un Harry grillé, un ! Qui veut des marshmallows ?

**Lord Voldemort** aime son propre commentaire.

**MinouTigrée**: Vous êtes vraiment puéril Voldemort!

**Lord Voldemort**: Puéril ? Moi , puéril ?

**MinouTigrée**: Oui, parfaitement!

**Lord Voldemor**t : En quoi donc, Minerva ?

**MinouTigrée**: Avec votre histoire de marshmallows...

**Lord Voldemort:** Je connais un certain Albus qui n'aurait pas dit non à mes Marshmallows

* * *

**MinouTigrée** se demande pourquoi ** Sybille** n'a pas encore donné signe de vie via une prédiction complètement farfelue !  
**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort **à** Harry Potter**: Allons bon, Severus est un bel homme !  
**Ginny Weasley**: Sauf que c'est MON homme.  
**Lord Voldemort**: Severus ? Oo Severus sort donc avec vous, Miss Weasley ?  
**Ginny Weasley:** NON.

**Ginny Weasley:** Harry. Merde, pourquoi faut toujours que je me plante  
**Lord Voldemort:** Vous vous contredisiez, miss.

**MinouTigrée:** Elle parlait de Harry! Pas de Severus!  
**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.  
**Lord Voldemort**: Je soutiens que Severus est un bel homme ! Dans son intégralité, d'ailleurs...  
**MinouTigrée:** Seriez vous aller vérifier monn cher Tom?  
**Harry Potter:** aime ça.  
**Lord Voldemort**: Exactement, comme chez tous mes mangemorts d'ailleurs.

* * *

**MinouTigrée à Harry Potter:** Mr. Potter? Vous êtes encore avec nous?  
**Ginny Weasley**: Harry s'est évanoui, professeur.  
**MinouTigrée**: Je m'en doutais un peu

* * *

**MinouTigrée à Harry Potter** : Contente de voir que vous êtes de retour  
**Lord Voldemort**: Pas moi.

**MinouTigrée:** Oui maiqs ça on s'en doutait  
**Harry Potter:** Je ne sais pas si je resterai longtemps éveillé, Professeur.

**Hermione Granger:** Harry tu te sens pas bien?!  
**MinouTigrée**: Je comprendrais que vous vouliez oublier ce qui se dit ici .  
**Harry Potter**: Je viens de me réveiller, et j'ai SOUDAINEMENT peur que ça finisse en ménage à trois tout ça...  
**Harry Potter:** Sans mon consentement -.-  
**Lord Voldemort**: Et briser ainsi le coeur de ce pauvre Severus ?  
**MinouTigrée:** Lisez donc les révélation de Voldemort, Miss Granger, vous comprendrez.  
**Lord Voldemort**: Harry, mon petit Harry... Avec qui pense-tu donc faire un ménage à trois ? à part avec Severus et toi, évidemment !

**Sybille Trelawney**: Personnellement, j'ai toujours su que Severus était bien bâti. Je vous croyais plus pragmatique que cela Minerva !

**Ginny aime ça. **  
**Harry Potter:** Vous ne cessez de soutenir que Severus est un bel homme. Permettez moi de trouver ça louche...  
**MinouTigrée: aime ça**  
**Lord Voldemort**: Tiens, le " Snape " est passé à " Severus " ? Interessant, Harry !

**Harry Potter**: Oh putain, on ne peut plus vivre tranquille ! ...

**MinouTigrée**: Pragmatique? Par rapport à quoi?  
**Sybille Trelawney:** Votre farouche envie de nier le physique avantageux de Severus prouve l'attirance que vous éprouvez pour lui, je l'ai lu avec une grande attention dans ma boule de cristal fétiche !

* * *

**MinouTigrée** est dégoûtée devant la révélation de Voldemort

* * *

**Ginny Weasley à Harry Potter** : Je t'aime. Je te soutiens, tu sais 3

**Lord Voldemort:** Oh, Harry, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ! Ménage à quatre alors ?

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Harry Potter**: D'ailleurs, que j'y pense, Harry, il me semblait que tu avais aimé quand je t'ai dis, il y a quelques années, à mon retour " J'arrive à te toucher, là " , tu n'as jamais rein dit à personne à ce propos...  
**Harry Potter:** Je me tordais de douleur ... Je ne me souviens pas avoir apprécié -.-

**MinouTigrée**: Dîtes moi que ce n'est pas vrai Monsieurs POtter!  
**Lord Voldemort**: La douleur est aussi un puissant aphrodisiaque !

**Harry Potter:** Professeur, franchement ! Et Tom, si tu pourrais bien te la fermer, j'apprécierais.

**Lord Voldemort:** Il n'y a qu'une façon de me fermer la bouche, et tu la connais, cette façon...

**MinouTigrée**: Fermez là Tom!

* * *

**Hermione Granger:** est choquée à vie après avoir lu toutes les conversations qui se passent sur Facebook ce soir.

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, MinouTigrée** et 44 autres aiment ça.

* * *

**MinouTigrée** est sceptique par rapport à ce que ditr Voldemort sur la douleur.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley à Hermione Granger** : Mione, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ...  
**Hermione Granger:** Je ne sais pas Gin...

**Ginny Weasley:** En plus, j'sais pas si t'as vu, y'a Trelawney, qui s'y met ...

**Hermione Granger:** Ho oui j'ai vu. Je crois que je préfère quand elle reste reste dans sa tour ...

* * *

**Lord Voldemort:** Je reviens, Nagini a besoin de moi... Ppour des choses personnelles  
**MinouTigrée:** Je préfère ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agit...

* * *

**Lord Voldemort:** Me revoilà  
**Harry Potter**: Oh putain ...

**Lord Voldemort**: Un problème d'elfe. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais mon serpent est dingue des elfes ! Je crois que celui-là s'appellait Dobby. J'ai été très triste de son état lorsque j'ai réussi à l'extraire des crocs de NAgini

**Hermione Granger**: Vous êtes un MONSTRE! Dobby était adorable  
**Harry Potter**: Dobby ...  
**Lord Voldemort**: Mais c'est pas ma faute cette fois ! Et j'étais vraiment attristé, je t'assure !  
**MinouTigrée**: Vous êtes vraiment ignoble Tom!

**Hermione Granger**: Vous êtes incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment gentil !

**Lord Voldemort:** Mais j'ai rien fais, par Salazar !  
**Lord Voldemort:** ...Qu'avez-vous pas compris dans" J'étais vraiment attristé " et dans " J'ai été très triste " ?

**Hermione Granger:** Le fait que ce soit une personne telle que vous qui le dise.

* * *

**Sybille Trelawney à MinouTigrée:** N'hésitez surtout pas à me rejoindre dans ma tour pour en discuter Minerva, je sais que cela vous ronge de l'intérieur...  
**MinouTigrée**: Votre boule de cristalle n'a pas du être nettoyée depuis longtemps Sybille!

**Sybille Trelawney** :Oh, allons donc, Minerva ...  
**MinouTigrée**: Non merci sans façon Sybille  
**Lord Voldemort:** Enfin quelqu'un de censé ! Chère Sybille, voulez-vous venir me rejoindre ?

**Sybille Trelawney: Lord Voldemort** Pardonnez moi Tom, mais vos idéaux ne m'attirent pas autant que vos mangemorts !  
**Ginny Weasley :** C'est moi ou le professeur Trelawney est un peu sexuellement obsédée ?  
**Sybille Trelawney: MinouTigrée** Oh, je vous assure ma chère, que je l'astique très régulièrement, elle est ma seule et fidèle compagne !

**Hermione Granger**: Professeur Trelawney!  
**Ginny Weasley**: C'est ce que je disais ...

**Lord Voldemort**: ... Qu'astiquez-vous très régulièrement, Sybille ? Oô

**MinouTigrée:** Je me demande si vous ne devriez pas changer de compagne dans ce cas ma chère Sybille, elle semble avoir des effets néfastes sur votre cerveau

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Sybille Trelawney:** Vous savez, " mangemort " ne veut pas dire " manger des morts " Nous ne sommes pas nécrophiles non plus...

**MinouTigrée:** Pour votre information, Face de Serpent, Sybille parle de sa boule de cristale  
**Lord Voldemort**: Oh, vraiment ?  
**MinouTigrée**: Oui, vraiment

**Sybille Trelawney**: Oui vraiment Tom, vous avez de ces idées !  
**Lord Voldemort**: Eh bien, mettez les idéaux hors de discussion et je vous promet que vous aurez droit à tous les Mangemorts à votre disposition !  
**MinouTigrée**: Il faut admettre que vos propos sont un peu ambigües Sybille.  
**Lord Voldemort**: C'est vous qui parliez " d'astiquer très régulièrement " ce n'est pas moi. Moi ce n'est pas très régulièrement, mais bref.  
**Sybille Trelawney:** C'est parce que vous n'avez pas le même don de clairvoyance que moi, Minerva.

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Lord Voldemort:** Ne vous approchez pas du professeur Trelawney espèce de serpent  
**MinouTigrée**: Miss Granger, je suis agréablement surprise de vous voir défendre ma collègue!  
**Lord Voldemort**: Sérieusement, Hermy', avez-vous déjà essayé avec un Serpent ? Les Basilics sont très bien, bien qu'il faille faire attention aux yeux.  
**Sybille Trelawney**: Merci miss Granger, malgré votre exprit extriquée, j'apprécie votre soutien.

**MinouTigrée**: Face de Serpent porte vraiment bien son nom là!

**Lord Voldemort:** Que veux-tu, on fait avec ce qu'on a sous la main...

**Hermione Granger**: : J'avoue que le professeur Trelawney et moi nous n'avons pas les même opinions mais elle reste un professeur et une bonne personne. Nous devons la protéger de sa folie! &Merci professseur Trelawney. Et au fait Voldemort, vous êtes répugnant !  
**MinouTigrée**: Je suis d'accord avec vous Miss Granger  
**Lord Voldemort:** La folie est une nature, tu sais, et on ne sait pas chasser notre nature. Voyez avec moi : vous n'arriverez jamais à m'empêcher de tuer quelqu'un car c'est ma nature !  
**Lord Voldemort:** Tenez donc, vous osez dire mon nom ? Quelle imprudente...

**Hermione Granger:** Vous ne me faites pas peur!

* * *

**MinouTigrée à Sybille Trelawney:** Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que votre clairvoyance vous a dit par rapport à moi sur le sujet "Severus"

**MinouTigrée:** J'avoue ête intriguée (pour une fois) par les propos de Sybille, elle m'a quand même fait comprendre que je "nie que Severus est un bel homme" et je voudrais savoir d'où lui vient cette idée  
**Sybille Trelawney:** Je ne suis pas atteinte de folie ! Je vous interdit de traité ma supériorité comme une manifestation de folie !  
**Hermione Granger: Minou Tigrée** Professeur dois-je vous rappelez qu'elle passe son temps à prévoir la mort de Harry alors qu'il ne lui arrive rien donc je ne pense pas que l'on puisse prendre en compte ses dires ...  
**Sybille Trelawney:** Vous devrez vous débrouiller seule pour comprendre les méandres de vos envies Minerva. Il ne peut en être autrement, puisque vous refuser de reconnaitre l'existence de mon 3ème oeil.

**MinouTigrée:** ** Hermione Granger:** je le sais bien Miss mais je suis assez curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle peut nous inventer, j'ai envie de rire un peu ce soir.  
**Lord Voldemort**: Il y a qui ont trois jambes, d'autres qui ont trois yeux, chacun son truc.  
**MinouTigrée**: C'est bien ce que je disais, j'ai envie de rire  
**Lord Voldemort**: Je préfère la première proposition.  
**Hermione Granger**: Dans ce cas allez y professeur rigolez  
**Lord Voldemort:** Rire tout seul est signe de folie, vous savez ?

**MinouTigrée** : S'il vous plait Sybille! Vous savez très bien que j'aime plaisanter sur la divination qui est assez ...  
**Sybille Trelawney**: Je ne voulais que vous aidez Minerva, encore une fois vous me blessez. Je pense me retirer de cette conversation qui tourne mal !

**MinouTigrée :** ... qui est assez aléatoire mais que je ne renie pas non plus

* * *

**Lord Voldemort**: Je veux en savoir plus sur Harry et Severus !  
**Harry Potter:** Y'a rien entre moi et Snape, Tom -.-...  
**Lord Voldemort**: Non, maintenant. Mais il y aura !  
**Hermione Granger:** Harry ne lui réponds pas il n'en vaut pas la peine!

**Harry Potter:** Mais bordel, tout le monde semble croire qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous deux ...  
**Ginny Weasley**: Je te crois moi, Harry ... 3  
**Lord Voldemort**: Vous savez qu'en niant, on vous croit pas.  
**Hermione Granger**: Je te crois aussi Harry

* * *

**Lord Voldemort**: Dites, aurais-je tué Harry par mes propos ?  
**Harry Potte**r: Oui.  
**Lord Voldemort**: Tu es donc un fantôme maintenant ?  
**MinouTigrée:** ? Vous rendez voius compte que vous venez de contredire ce que vous dîtes par le seul fait d'écrire?  
**Harry Potter**: Non, je suis simplement revenu à la vie. Vous avez tué l'Horcruxe en moi.  
**Lord Voldemort**: XD

* * *

**MinouTigrée À Sybille Trelawney**: Sybille! S'il vous plait!

* * *

**Luna Lovegood:** Tiens, pleins de nargoles papotantes !

**MinouTigrée**: Des Nargoles?  
**Sybille Trelawney:** Bonsoir miss Lovegood. Je suis heureuse de vous voir également ici.

**Lord Voldemort**: La fille de ce Xeno ?

**Lord Voldemort**: Ah oui, Harry et ses petits copain étaient venu les " sauver "

* * *

**Bellatrix Lestrange**: Maître! !  
**Lord Voldemort**: Bellatrix, que me vaut ce... plaisir ?  
**Luna Lovegood**: Plaisir adulte ou plaisir enfant Voldemort ?

**Lord Voldemort**: Les deux , Luna, les deux.  
**Bellatrix Lestrange**: J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin de moi pour vous défendre face à ses traîtres à leur sang!  
**Lord Voldemort**: Je sais me défendre seul ! *Lance le Doloris *

**Lord Voldemort** enlève le Doloris.  
**Bellatrix Lestrange**: Mais quelle orgue! ! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA je vous demande pardon Maître *sagenouille*

* * *

**Harry Potter** Se dit qu'au moins, y'a Bellatrix pour stopper l'orgie qui allait se produire -.-

**Lord Voldemort** : Harry, un ménage à 5 maintnant ?

**Harry Potter**: NON ...  
**Lord Voldemort**: Pourtant, c'est chouette.

**Bellatrix Lestrange**: De...quoi...tu... parles...Potter!  
**MinouTigrée**: La groupie est de sortie!  
**Lord Voldemort**: L'orgie : Bella, Severus, Harry, Moi et... Ah oui, la belette.  
**Luna Lovegood:** M'oubliez pas hééé !  
**Lord Voldemort**: ...  
**Lord Voldemort**: Bella ?

* * *

**MinouTigrée à Sybille Trelawney:** Sybille, si je vous ai blessé je vous présente mes excuses, je n'en avais pas l'intention. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que votre Troisième Oeil vous à dit à propos de Severus.

* * *

**MinouTigrée**: J'ai bien peur d'avoir fait fuir Sybille...j'avoue que je m'en veux un peu...

**Sybille Trelawney aime ça.**  
**Sybille Trelawney**: Vous pouvez Minerva. Je réfléchis encore à vous pardonnez.  
**MinouTigrée:** Ecoutez Sybille, il s'agit avant tout d'humour, je ne peux nier le fait que vous avez plusieurs prédictions véridiques à voter actif.

* * *

**Bellatrix Lestrange à Harry Potter:** Si tel est le désir de mon Maître, nous ferons cette orgie. Potter acceptez tout de suite!

**Harry Potter**: Il n'en est pas question !  
**Lord Voldemort**: Bella, en fait, Harry est le fiancé de Severus, tu te souviens, il avait avoué avoir reporter l'amour de sa chère et tendre sang de bourbe sur son fils  
**Bellatrix Lestrange:** Bellatrix ferait tout pour rendre son maître heureux. mais maître puis je vous poser une question?

**Lord Voldemort:** N'est-ce pas ce que tu es déjà en train de faire ?  
**Harry Potter**: Je..  
**Harry Potter:** Ne..  
**Harry Potter:**: Suis..  
**Harry Potter:**: s...  
**Harry Potter:**: *Pas..  
**Harry Potter:**: le...  
**Harry Potter:**: fiancé...

**Harry Potter:**: de...

**Harry Potter:**: Severus !  
**Bellatrix Lestrange:** Pardon maître. Mais pourquoi une orgie avec Potter? Ne sommes nous pas s'en servir le tuer?  
**Luna Lovegood**: Justement, s'en servir Bellatrix !  
**Lord Voldemort**: Le promis, la catin - non, ça Severus m'en voudra -, le mari, bref, il appartient à Severus.  
**Ginny Weasley**: Luna, t'es de quel côté ? ._.

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 17 autres** aiment ça.

**Luna Lovegood:** Franchement, j'hésite.. Voldy est sexy nan ?

**Personne n'aime ça.**

**Hermione Granger:** LUNA!  
**Harry Potter**: What the fuck Luna ...

**Bellatrix Lestrange:** - Luna Lovegood: sache petite, que le Seigneur des ténèbres est à moi !

* * *

**MinouTigrée à Luna Lovegood:** Miss Lovegood je ne vous pensais pas comme ça! Je suis outrée!

**Luna Lovegood**: Les nargoles m'ont appris pleins de choses Madame !  
**MinouTigrée:** Miss Lovegood je me demande ce qui se passe dans votre tête!

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Harry Potter**: Harry, tu l'appelle déjà Severus, alors ne nie pas tes sentiments !  
**Harry Potter**: J'AI AUCUN SENTIMENT.  
**Luna Lovegood:** Bon écoute Harry, tout le monde sait que tu es profondément amoureux de Severus, alors, ne me reproche pas mes penchants !  
**Hermione Granger**: Luna, Hary est amoureux de Ginny!

**Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

**Harry Potter**: Merci Hermione ...

**Luna Lovegood:** Et toi ? Tu aimes bien Bellatrix en secret, non Hermione ?

**Hermione Granger:** Non c'est une horrible femme!

* * *

**Harry Potter** joue a pile ou face. La Mornille montre : Pile. MERDE.

**Lord Voldemort:** ... Pourquoi jouais-tu à pile ou face ?

**Harry Potter:** Pour savoir si je restais en vie ou si je me suicidais -.-

**Lord Voldemort:** Voyons , Harry, tu vas pas dire de telles choses devant ta petite sang de bourbe de mère, si ?

**Harry Potter :** Ne dites pas de choses contre ma mère !

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Luna Lovegood**: Luna, belle petite Luna... Que te dirais-tu de me rejoindre ? Tu pourrais être une princesse dans mon royaume !

**Luna Lovegood: **Je suis pour Voldemort ! Je serais donc.. Votre fille ?

**Lord Voldemort:** Je ne voyais pas comme ça... Mais si tel est ton désir, soit, tu seras ma fille.

**Luna Lovegood:** L'inceste peut-être sympa .. Quoique..

**Ginny Weasley**: LUNA !

**Lord Voldemort:** Tu es digne d'être ma fille légitime, Luna !

**MinouTigrée:** Miss Lovegood!  
**Hermione Granger:** Luna ne fais pas sa !

**Lord Voldemort:** Elle est majeure, Hermy !

**Hermione Granger:** NE M'APPELEZ PAS HERMY!

**Lord Voldemort:** D'accord, Hermy.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Bellatrix Lestrange**: Bella, je ne t'appratiens pas, pour la centième fois.

**Bellatrix Lestrange:** Voyons mon Maître vous disiez pas cela la semaine dernière entre deux tortures de mordu!

**Lord Voldemort:** Hum, pas faux.

* * *

**MinouTigrée à Sybille Trelawney**: Avez-vous pris votre décision Sybille?

**Sybille Trelawney:** Je vous pardonne Minerva. Mais je ne préfère pas parler de mes visions (toutes véridiques évidemment) devant des personnes qui n'y sont pas sensibles.

**MinouTigrée:** Hé bien venez en privé Sybille! Et merci de votre pardon.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Bellatrix Lestrange:** Bella, veux-tu être la maman de cette chère Luna ?

* * *

**Harry Potter à Luna Lovegood**: Luna, parle pas d'inceste. 5, c'est déjà trop !

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

**Luna Lovegood**: Tu acceptes l'orgie du coup Harry ?

* * *

**MinouTigrée à Hermione Granger:** Miss Granger, voudriez vous bien vérifier si Miss Lovegood n'est pas sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Impérium s'il vous plait?

**Lord Voldemort:** Elle ne l'est pas, j'y mettrais mon... non, ma main suffira, à couper

* * *

**Luna Lovegood:** J'aime bien compter mes culottes. Je le fais quand j'ai des insomnies.

**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.

**Harry Potter** : Tu en as combien ?

**Luna Lovgood**: 18.

**Harry Potter** : ...

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Lord Voldemort**: Vous êtes insupportable. ** Harry** quand tu veux tu le tues.

**Luna Lovegood**: Ne tue pas mon père !

**Harry Potter:** Hé ho, je fais ce que je veux !

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Luna Lovegood:** Finite incantatem

**MinouTigrée**: Merci Miss Granger  
**Lord Voldemort**: Je vous ai dis qu'elle n'était pas sous l'Impero

* * *

**Lord Voldemort:** Bon, résumons : Harry participera à l'orgie avec Severus, Luna, Ginny, Bella, Nagini et moi. Luna est ma fille, Bella est sa mère et Nagini son grand frère. J'ai enfin une belle famille !  
**Bellatrix Lestrange**: Mon Maître est il content!  
**MinouTigrée**: Face de Serpent perd la boule!  
**Lord Voldemort**: Oui  
**Luna Lovegood:** Nagini est plutôt mordant avec moi..

**Lord Voldemort:** J'en parlerai à Nagini, mais ne t'en fais pas

**Bellatrix Lestrange**: Alors Bella est contente même si je déteste partager mon maître

* * *

**Harry Potter**joue a pile ou face. La Mornille montre : Face

**Harry Potter: **OUAIS. Je peux enfin mettre fin à mes jours ..

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Ginny Weasley**: Ginny, tu vas pas participer à _ça_?  
**Ginny Weasley:** Il n'en est pas question ! À moins qu'ils veulent goûter à mon chauve-furie ...

* * *

**Sybille Trelawney**: *a ouvert une conversation privée avec Minerva Mcgonnagal*  
**MinouTigrée: Sybille Trelawney**: maintenant qu'on est en privé, pouvez vous me dire ce que vous avez vu Sybille, s'il vous plait?

**MinouTigrée:** Sybille que vous a montré votre boule de cristal ?...  
**Sybille Trelawney**: *Un long baiser d'amour avec Severus, vos expressions faciales n'étaient pas très claires mais vos gestes étaient très révélateurs*

**MinouTigrée**: *je...je suis...choquée Sybille*

**MinouTigrée:** *Sybille, dîtes moi que ce n'est pas...durable...*

**MinouTigrée:** *je ne pourrais pas le supporter...surout si c'est Severus...*

* * *

**Ginny Weasley à Harry Potter** : Reste fort, mon amour ...

* * *

**Lord Voldemor**t aime la page " **Viens de créer un plan pour que Harry Potter se suicide "**

**Harry Potter**: -.-

**Hermione Grange**r: courage Harry.

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Lord Voldemort**: * d'une voix toute timide* est- ce que Drago va participer à l'orgie?  
**MinouTigrée**: Miss Granger!  
**Lord Voldemort**: Si je le lui ordonne, il le fera

**Hermione Granger:** Ho intéressant

**Harry Potter**: HERMIONE ! Ne me dis pas que tu comptes y aller si Draco y va ! ...  
**Lord Voldemort**: Le veux-tu, Hermione ?

**Luna Lovegood**: Je suis pour que Drago vienne ! J'aime bien ces cheveux !

**Hermione Granger**: Mais je continues à vous détester de toute mes forces  
**Lord Voldemort:** Il n'est pas question d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer, mais de plaisir  
**Lord Voldemort**: Rien que du plaisir...  
**Hermione Granger:** Alors ça doit pas être bien méchant

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** a réglé la confidentialité de ce statut à "Seulement moi".  
**Lord Voldemort** : Je savais qu'en parlant de trucs sexuels, ils allaient tous se rallier à moi ! Ainsi, il ne restera plus qu'Harry !

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Harry Potter**: Harry, je te pose un ultimatum

**Harry Potter:** Quoi ?

**Lord Voldemort**: Harry : tiens-tu à la vie de tes amis ? Ou plutôt, à leur vertu ?

**Harry Potter**: Quelle question, Tom ...

**Harry Potter:** LUNA !?  
**Luna Lovegood**: HARRY !?  
**Harry Potter**: ... Laisse tomber.

**Lord Voldemort** : Alors soit. Soit tu accepte l'amour que Severus te porte et tu le laisse t'aimer, soit tout le monde se ralira à moi par le sexe !

**Luna Lovegood:** COmment convaincre tout le monde ?

**Lord Voldemort:** **Luna** : Il faudrait créer un sortilège qui permettrait d'inciter les gens à penser à moi d'un point de vue sexuel ...

**Luna Lovegood** aime ça.

* * *

**Luna Lovegood à Voldemort:** T'as souvent du plaisir Voldy ?  
**Hermione Granger**: Luna on veut pas savoir!  
**Lord Voldemort**: appelle moi " Père " désormais. Mais oui, Nagini est bien !  
**Luna Lovegood:** Oui père. Je sais, il m'a montré ces nombreux talents !

* * *

**Bellatrix Lestrange à Lord Voldemort**: Maître! vous n'allez pas acceptez la sang de bourbe !?

**Lord Voldemort**: Tout plaisir est à prendre pour tout le monde ! Et tu avoueras qu'elle est plutôt bien faite de sa personne, surtout d'après ce que tu m'as dis !

**Hermione Granger :** o.O'

**Bellatrix Lestrange**: Voyons Maître cela devait rester entre nous!  
**Lord Voldemort**: Bella, magnifique petite Bella, m'en veux-tu ?

**Bellatrix Lestrange:** Non Maître bien sûr que non maître...

* * *

**SUITE DE LA CONVERSATION PRIVÉ ENTRE SYBILLE ET MINOU***

**Sybille Trelawney**: *seul l'avenir proche était visible, je ne sais pas si cette très belle histoire d'amour durera longtemps ou non*

**MinouTigrée:** *je...je ne peux quand même pas dire ça à Severus !*

**Sybille Trelawney**: * Il le faudra pourtant Minerva, ou vous serez en grand, très grand danger !*

**MinouTigrée:** *je suis une Gryffondor, je lui dirais*

* * *

**Ron Weasley** se connecte

**Hermione Granger:** Ron au secours!

**Ron Weasley**: Qu'est qui se passe?!

**Hermione Granger:** Tout le monde à perdu la tête!

**Ron Weasley**: Sauf toi?

**Hermione Granger**: Heu j'avoue que je me suis un peu laissée aller...

**Ron Weasley:** Mmmmmmm  
**Hermione Granger**: Ho je susi tellement désolée Ron! je m'en veux tellement! T'inquiète pas je vais me reprendre

**Ron Weasley:** Ouin sa fait bizarre

**Hermione Granger:** De quoi Ron?

**Ron Weasley**: Toi qui te laisse aller...

**Hermione Granger**: Ouais Ron ça me fait aussi bizarre ...

* * *

**Harry Potter à Lord Voldemort:** Verdict. Je peux accepter l'amour de Severus, tant que je ne sois pas obligée de lui en donner...-.-

**Ginny Weasley**: QUOI ?! Harry ...

**Lord Voldemort:** L'amour a sens unique n'est pas accepté.

* * *

**Lucius Malefoy**: Je suis un sang pur ! Donc je suis supérieur à vous !  
**Lord Voldemort**: Lucius, mon cher Lucius !  
**Lucius Malefoy:** Oui Maitre ?

**Lord Voldemort**: Toi qui m'a montré tes valeurs de sang pur... Ainsi que tes valeurs physiques, il va de soi. Accepte-tu de participer à une orgie ?  
**Harry Potter**: ...  
**Bellatrix Lestrange:** Lucius, agenouilles-toi devant le maître *le frappe*  
**Harry Potter**: NON.  
**Harry Potter**: On est assez... Je ... Je suis agoraphobe !  
**Lord Voldemort**: ...Agoraphobe ? C'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir, c'est MAtel ?  
**Harry Potter:** Agoraphobe, ouais. J'ai peur lorsqu'il y a trop de gens ...

**Lucius Malefoy**: Tout ce que vous voudrez Maitre. *s'agenouille*  
**Lord Voldemort:** Harry, si tu veux, il existe des... salles sur demande qui ne demandent que ça, justement !

**Harry Potter:** Voldemort. Je refuse -.-

**Lord Voldemort:** Alors je réitère ma demande : la vertu de tes amis ou toi.

* * *

**MinouTigrée**: Est-ce que Severus est dans le coin? J'ai quelque chose de très très important à lui dire!  
**Lord Voldemort**: Quoi donc, Minerva ?

**MinouTigrée:** Cela ne regarde que Severus et moi!

**Lord Voldemort:** Allez-y, ma chère Minerva, mon petit chaton...  
**Ginny Weasley:** Professeur McGonnagal, j'espère que vous ne souhaitez pas lui dire que vous l'aimez ...  
**Lord Voldemort**: Arg. Tout le monde aime Severus ou quoi ?

**Luna Lovegood:** Non, moi je vous préfère père !

**Lord Voldemort:** Merci ma petite Luna

**MinouTigrée:** Qui vous a mis ça en tête Miss Weasley!  
**Ginny Weasley:** J'sais pas professeur, mais du coup, tout le monde ici semble l'aimer -.-  
**MinouTigrée:** ... En tout cas. Si quelqu'un croise Severus dîtes lui que je l'attends de pied ferme dans mon bureau! J'ai quelque chose de très important à lui dire! C'est une question de vie ou de mort!  
**Sybille Trelawney:** Je vous vois décidée Minerva, c'est une très sage décision. peut-être avez-vous commencer à ouvrir votre esprit ?  
**MinouTigrée:** Peut-ête Sybille...Peut-être...

* * *

**Lord Voldemort**: Nagini a besoin de moi !  
**Luna Lovegood**: Ou tu as besoin de Nagini, au choix père !

**Lord Voldemort** aime ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Harry Potter**: Harry, où en es tu avec ton ultimatum, je n'ai pas suivi...  
**Harry Potter:** J'en suis nulle part, à vrai dire -.- Je ne veux pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec mes pires ennemis, mais on ne me donne pas le choix...

* * *

**MinouTigrée** désespère de voir que Severus semble avoir disparu

**Sybille Trelawney et Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort**: Bon sang, Nagini m'a mordue !**  
**

**Luna Lovegood:** Ou ça ?

**Ron Weasley**: Ok, je confirme, vous avez tous perdu la tête

**Lord Voldemort:** Sur la main.

* * *

**Bellatrix Lestrange:** Maître c'est une preuve, tous vos ennemis son attirés par Severus se qui vous prouve que c'est un traître!  
**Lord Voldemort** ; Un traitre ? En es-tu certaine ?

**MinouTigrée**: A qui faite vous référence Bellatrix?

**Lord Voldemort:** C'est vrai... Il devait m'apporter Drago d'ailleurs !

**Lord Voldemort:** QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TÊTE !  
**Bellatrix Lestrange**: Potter, Mcgonagall..  
**MinouTigrée:** Je vous demande pardon?

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Ron Weasley** : Ron il faut trouver un plan pour sauver Harry!

**Ron Weasley:** De quoi ?  
**Hermione Granger**: Voldemort le force à participer à une orgie en échange de notre vertu  
**Lord Voldemort**: D'ailleurs, Ron, veux-tu y participer ? Il y aura ta petite Hermione qui a accepté...  
**Hermione Granger:** Ron, refuses!  
**Lord Voldemort:** Hermione : Je couche bien avec Nagini et Buck, alors bon...

**Ron Weasley:** JE REFUSE!

**Harry Potter:** QU'EST-CE QUE BUCK A A VOIR LA DEDANS !?

**Luna Lovegood**: Sacré plan à 3 mon dieu !  
**Lord Voldemort**: Ah non ! Buck, c'est Albus qui se le tape ! Avec Rusard d'ailleurs... Je les avais déjà surpris quand j'allais à Poudlard en tant qu'élève  
**Lord Voldemort:** Luna et Harry : Plus c'est gros mieux c'est, tu le sauras avec Severus...  
**Hermione Granger**: PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN.  
**Lord Voldemort:** Ou tes amis le sauront avec Severus aussi  
**Hermione Granger**: et pourquoi pas Hagrid et Aragog?!  
**Harry Potter**: J'en ai assez vu.  
**Lord Voldemort**: Je pense que ça s'est déjà fait...

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** imagine Severus en train de se faire dorer au soleil d'une plage.

**Lord Voldemort, Luna Lovegood, MinouTigrée** et 49 autres aiment ça.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** met le costume de la Reine de Coeur

**Hermione Granger:** Ho mon dieu VOLDEMORT SE TRAVERSTI!

* * *

**Sybille Trelawney: **Je sens que Miss Granger a des choses à cacher..**.**

**MinouTigrée** aime ça.  
**Hermione Granger: **Comment ça?  
**Hermione Granger: **professeur?

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Harry Potter** : Harry, répond moi

Personne n'aime ça.  
Ajoutez un commentaire.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Harry Potter**: Mon petit Horcruxe... Ah zut, tu ne l'es plus, dommage

**Harry Potter**: Oui j'suis là ._. J'étais parti faire pipi.

* * *

**Luna Lovegood:** Comment ne pas mourir écrasé par Hagrid ?...  
**Hermione Granger:** Bah, vu la taille de l'araignée elle a des chances de survivre...  
**Lord Voldemort**: Faudrait demander à Dobby. Ah, zut, il ne saurait plus, il est mort, mangé par Nagini.

* * *

**MinouTigrée à Lord Voldemort**: Voldemort! Dîtes moi que Severus est avec vous, histoire que je sache où le trouver pour lui révéler une information vitale pour lui!  
**Lord Voldemort**: Eh bien, attend un peu que j'aille voir  
**Lord Voldemort appelle Queudver et appuie sur la marque**  
**Lord Voldemort voit que Severus n'apparait pas**  
**Lord Voldemort:** Non, il n'est pas là, pourquoi ?

**MinouTigrée**: parce que je doit lui parler Face de Serpent!  
**Lord Voldemort**: Bon, Minerva, accouche cette fois ! Qu'y a-t-il avec ce cher Severus ?  
**MinouTigrée:** Rien qui te regarde Tom! Je DOIS le trouver c'est tout!

**Luna Lovegood:** Minerva se joint à l'orgie ?  
**Hermione Granger:** On ne veut pas savoir.

**MinouTigrée** aime ça.  
**MinouTigrée**: NON Miss Lovegood!

* * *

**MinouTigrée** désespère devant l'absence persistante de Severus

* * *

**Ron Weasley** vous trouves trop bizarres ...

**Harry Potter: , Ginny Weasley et 57 autres** aiment ça.

* * *

**Sybille Trelawney à MinouTigrée:** Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, le refus de Severus se changera rapidement en amour pour vous.  
**Lord Voldemort**: ... Refus... amour ?  
**Lord Voldemort**: Oulà, WHAT ?  
**Harry Potter** Je dois rêver...  
**MinouTigrée**: Sybille, je le cherche c'est tout...  
**Lord Voldemort**: Sybille, pensez-vous à ce que vous pensez ?  
**Lord Voldemort:** Harry, tu n'auras peut être pas d'ultimatum : Minerva va te voler Severus !  
**Harry Potter:** Ça me soulagerait, à vrai dire ...  
**MinouTigrée**: JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE SEVERUS! !  
**Lord Voldemort**: Non non, seulement en " surkiff " total  
**Lord Voldemort:** Comme qui dirait les moldus de basse espèce  
**Sybille Trelawney:** Il se trouve que j'ai déjà parlé de cette vision avec Severus auparavant. il y est parfaitement opposé, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, il changera bientôt d'avis ! Il y est obligé après tout, pour que la prophétie se réalise !  
**Lord Voldemort**: Sybille, avez vous oublié que Severus aime Harry ?  
**Hermione Granger**: Une prophétie? Vous avez fumez vos feuille de thé ou quoi professeur  
**Ron Weasley**: 0_0  
**Sybille Trelawney:** Je ne vous permet pas Miss Granger !  
**Hermione Granger**: On est dans un autre monde RON

* * *

**MinouTigrée** voudrait bien pouvoir étriper Face de Serpent  
**Hermione Grange**r: Je vous aide si vous voulez professeur  
**Lord Voldemort**: à travers un écran ? Bonne chance !

* * *

**MinouTigrée**: Bon ok alors ANNONCE GENERALE: OUI, JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE SEVERUS! Au départ, ce n'était que de l'amitié mais ça a changé! Voilà!

**Ginny Weasley, Sybille Trelawney, Harry Potter** et 105 autres aiment ça.  
**Lord Voldemort**: ...  
**Lord Voldemort**: Je vais vomir, qui veulent me suivent !  
**Ron Weasley**: Moi je pars, vous êtes trop étrange  
**Luna Lovegood**: Amitié ? Vous et Rogue ? HAHA !

**MinouTigrée:** Oui Miss Lovegood! Notre petite guerre n'est qu'une plaisenterie entre Severus et moi!  
**Luna Lovegood:** Huhu..  
**Ginny Weasley**: Est-ce de votre plein gré professeur ?  
**Ginny Weasley**: Ron, je te suis -.-  
**MinouTigrée**: Severus est perdu ence moment! C'est pour ça qu'il refuse de voir tout le monde!

**MinouTigrée**: Oui c'est de mon plein gré!  
**Ginny Weasley:** ...  
**Hermione Granger**: Professeur...  
**Ron Weasley**: ...

**Neville Londubat** : ...

**Fred Weasley** : ...

**Cho Chang** : ...

**Filius Flitwick** : ...

**Lord Voldemort:** Vous vous organiserez avec Severus ! Je lui avais donné la permission de sortir avec Harry, maintenant il voudra se suicider, si ce n'est pas déjà fait dû à son absence !

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Harry Potter**: Ecoutes Harry, avec Ron, nous t'aimons et nous voulons que tu sois heureux peut importe celui ou celle que tu choisis pour passer ta vie  
**Luna Lovegood** aime ça.  
**Harry Potter:** Hermione, tu crois vraiment que je puisse être amoureux de Rogue ? Enfin, regarde ses cheveux ! ...  
**Hermione Granger:** Non je le pense pas Hary mais je veux que tu sois à l'aise pour pouvoir nous parler.

**Harry Potter**: T'inquiète, Mione..  
**Lord Voldemort**: Harry, c'est à cause des potions ! Un tour dans la douche et c'est fini  
**MinouTigrée**: Vous avez un problème avec les cehveux de Severus Monsieur Potter?  
**Harry Potter**: Non Professeur, je les garde pour vous  
**Hermione Granger:** Ba avouez professeur que ses cheveux ne donne pas envie de s'approcher

**Lord Voldemort**: Au pire, Harry, Minerva et Severus, faites un plan à trois.

**MinouTigrée:** Sûrement pas! Tu peux toujours rêver Face de Serpent!

* * *

**Sybille Trelawney à MinouTigrée**: Je vous soutiens Minerva, dans votre quête de l'amour ! votre route sera parchemée d'embûches, mais vous y parviendrez, je le sens, je le vois !

**MinouTigrée et Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

* * *

**Luna Lovegood**: L'orgie c'est quand ?  
**Hermione Granger**: Luna!  
**Lord Voldemort**: Je ne sais pas ma fille, faudra voir avec les concernés

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Draco Malefoy** : Malefoy?  
**Drago Malefoy**: qu'est ce que t'a sang de bourbe?  
**Lord Voldemort**: Tenez celui QUI DEVRAIT ÊTRE MARQUÉ À L'HEURE ACTUELLE !

**Hermione Granger**: Ne me parle comme cela c'est de l'irrepect!  
**Lord Voldemort**: On s'en fou, Hermy !

**Lord Voldemort**: Tu l'aime, dis le lui ! T'étais prête à une orgie pour lui !  
**Hermione Granger:** Ne m'appelle pas comme ça face de crapaud!  
**Lord Voldemort:** Ce n'est pas Dolores , face de crapaud ?  
**Hermione Granger:** c'est pareil je susi tellement en colère que je ne sais plus ce que je dis  
**Lord Voldemort**: Cul tout nu ! Nah !

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Draco Malefoy**: DRAGO ! Où est Severus ?!  
**Drago Malefoy**: Je ..je crois qu'il est dans les cachots maitre

**Lord Voldemort:** VA LE CHERCHER IMMEDIATEMENT ! Qu'on lui donne sa fessée !  
**Drago Malefoy**: Mais..Maitre...  
**MinouTigrée**: FACE DE SERPENT JE T'INTERDIT DE TOUCHER A UN SEUL CHEVEUX DE SEVERUS! !

**Lord Voldemor**t: ... Mais il aime les fessées !  
**Drago Malefoy**: :fessée,baaave: oui Maitre  
**Lord Voldemort**: C'est pas une punition pour lui ça !  
**MinouTigrée:** LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE!  
**MinouTigrée**: Merci Monsieur Malefoy d'avoir prévenu Severus que je le cherchais.

* * *

**Luna Lovegood à Drago Malefoy**: Drago, tu vas à l'orgie toi ? Voir ton père dans cette situation là peut-être une expérience sympa a vivre !

**Hermione Granger**: C'est immonde surtout!

**Harry Potter**: Bordel, Luna, non ...  
**Sybille Trelawney**: Miss Lovegood, je vous trouve très dévergondée pour votre âge...

**Lord Voldemort**: Vous ne m'avez pas connu à son âge...

**Hermione Granger:** Et on veut pas vous connaitre

* * *

**Hermione Grange à Drago Malfoy**: Tu es vraiment le chien chien à son maître ...

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** s'est déconnecté.

* * *

**Luna Lovegood:** Je dois aller trier mes culottes.

**Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter** et 8 autres aiment ça.

* * *

PENDANT CE TEMPS, EN DEHORS DE FACEBOOK.

**MinouTigrée:** Severus, je dois te dire quelque chose...  
**MinouTigrée:** Je...(prend une grande inspiration) Je t'aime... 


	3. Chapter 3

**RAPPEL : échange un long baiser passioné avec Severus**

* * *

**Lord Voldemort:** Bonsoir, sous peuple.

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Bonsoir Face de Serpent

**Ron Weasley:** Salut Voldy

**Hermione Granger:** Bonsoir Face de serpent! bonsoir Professeur

**Lord Voldemort:**: ...Dit celle qui vient de faire la chose la plus horrible au monde sans aucun scrupule : voler l'homme de la vie d'Harry.

**Harry Potter**: C'est pas l'homme de ma vie :'((((

**Harry Potter**: Mais bonsoir quand même !

**Albus Dumby:** Bonsoir Tom

**Lord Voldemort:**: Bonsoir, Albus.

**Lord Voldemort: **ignore les autres

**Severus Snape**: Bonsoir maître.

******Minerva MacGonagall**: Severus!

**Hermione Granger**: Salut Harry!

**Lord Voldemort:**: Mais si, mais si. Ne nie pas tes sentiments. Bonsoir, Harry.

**Hermione Granger:** Laisse le tranquille face de serpent!

**Lord Voldemort**:: Hermy, tu comprendras quand tu auras mon âge

* * *

** à Lord Voldemort**: Quand allez vous comprendre que Severus n'est pas l'homme de Potter!

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

**Severus Snape:** Plait-il Minerva?

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Bien sur !

**Sibylle Trelawney:** il va falloir vous résignez Voldemort... Minerva aime Severus, et bientôt reciproquement !

**Minerva MacGonagall**: **Severus Snape** ne me dit pas que tu as oublié de qui vient de se passer!

**Severus Snape:** Il y a erreur ma chère Minerva. J'en suis désolé.

******Minerva MacGonagall**: Severus tu me déçois beaucoup...

**Lord Voldemort:** Je me disais bien aussi qu'un aussi bel homme que Severus serait attiré par un chat galeux comme vous êtes

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Severus Snape :** Ah, Severus, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux...

**Severus Snape**: Oui maitre?

**Lord Voldemort**: C'est écoeurant. ; Primo, tu ne m'as pas apporté Draco comme je te l'avais demandé.

**Severus Snape**: Bien sûr sir.

**Lord Voldemort**:: Bon, secondo, Severus.

**Severus Snape**: Oui?

**Lord Voldemort**:: Pour ta punition, il me semble que tu connais la chanson, n'est-ce pas ? Fessée !

**Severus Snape**: Pour.. Moi?..

**Lord Voldemort**:: Non, pour le pape ! Bien sur pour toi, Severus !

**Minerva MacGonagall**: LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE FACE DE SERPENT! !

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall **pleure parce que Severus la renie

**Severus Snape**: Sybille sera là pour vous Minerva.

**Minerva MacGonagall **: Severus!

* * *

**Ginny Weasley à ****Minerva MacGonagall**: Je savais que cela allait se passer entre vous deux ! Félicitations !

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Merci Miss Weasley!

* * *

**Albus Dumby **observe les conversations

* * *

**Ron Weasley**: Venez me sauver! Il y a juste des Profs. de connectés !

**Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger** et 47 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Severus Snape à Lord Voldemort**: Très bien maître..

**Lord Voldemort**:: Allez, Severus, vient sur les genoux de ton maitre !

**Severus Snape**: Oui..

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Severus ne fait pas ça!

**Lord Voldemort**:: ...Vous êtes lente à la détente, Minerva

**Lord Voldemort**:: Minerva, vous préférez qu'il reçoive le Doloris ? Je vous ai dis qu'il aimait la fessée !

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Figurez vous que j'avais d'autres choses en tête Face de Serpent!

**Lord Voldemort**:: A chaque fois il crie... De plaisir, évidemment !

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Ni l'un ni l'autre!

**Lord Voldemort**:: JE VEUX PAS LES CONNAITRE !

**Minerva MacGonagall**: FERMEZ-LA TOM!

**Severus Snape**: Je dois aller faire classe maître..

**Lord Voldemort**:: Oh, dans ce cas, ce sera ce soir, n'oublie pas surtout !

* * *

**Lord Voldemort**:se lance un Oubliette sur les images de Minerva chevauchant Severus

* * *

**Albus Dumby à Minerva MacGonagall**: Minerva, changez vos insultes, elles sont toujours les mêmes

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Je m'en fiche Albus ça lui va tellement bien

**Lord Voldemort**:: Merci Albus, je commence à légèrement t'apprécier. Légèrement.

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Il ne se passera rien ce soir Tom pour la simple raison que Severus sera absent de votre petite réunion entre Mangemorts...j'y veillerai.

* * *

**Severus Snape à Harry Potter**: **Ron Weasley** Potter, Weasley en cours!

**Harry Potter**: Urgh ...

**Lord Voldemort**:: Allez-y les enfants ! Vous pourrez toujours utiliser le Face-mobile, n'est-ce pas ?

**Ron Weasley**: ?!

* * *

**Harry Potter** espère sincèrement que Dumbledore et Voldemort ne feront pas d'alliance de la mort

**Hermione Granger, Minerva MacGonagall et Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumby**: Non, Harry, Non

**Lord Voldemort**: Et pourquoi pas, après tout, Albus ? Notre but commun est que le monde magique soit meilleur !

**Ron Weasley**: Non Voldy, ton but est de diriger le monde, ce n'est pas la même chose!

**Lord Voldemort** : Non, pas de diriger le monde. D'être le monde ! Voyons...

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Severus Snape :** Severus, ne sois pas trop dur avec Harry, je sais qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine, mais tout de même...

**Harry Potter**: ...

**Lord Voldemort**: Tu es pathétique, Harry.

**Minerva MacGonagall**: TOM!

**Severus Snape**: Potter veilleras a ce que je n'y sois pas ce soir.

**Minerva MacGonagall**: ça fait très mal tu sais Severus?

**Lord Voldemort**: Minerva, cher petit chat idiot et stupide... Avez-vous déjà vu le rayon vert ?

**Lord Voldemort** : aime le commentaire de Severus

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall** a une crise de larme

**Ginny Weasley**: Oh, pauvre professeur MacGonagall ...

**Albus Dumby**: Pauvre Minerva, un Bobon aux Citron?

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Merci Albus mais je préfère refuser

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Merci Miss Weasley

**Lord Voldemort** :: Tu sais, ceux à la fraise sont meilleurs !

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Non merci! Pas besoin de bonbon!

**Lord Voldemort** :Je ne vous parlais pas, sac à puce.

* * *

**Severus Snape**: Je m'en vais faire classe.

**Lord Voldemort**: Rejoint-moi au plus vite tout de même, Harry ou pas, Severus.

**Lord Voldemort** : Au pire, tu viens avec.

**Severus Snape**: Oui maitre.

**Ron Weasley**: Bande de ...

**Lord Voldemort** :: Bande de chou-fleurs farcis au clou de girofle, je connais la chanson, Weasley !

**Harry Potter**: Pourquoi je suis toujours intégré lorsqu'il s'agit de Sev...Snape -.-

**Lord Voldemort** :: Car tu l'aime et qu'il t'aime aussi

**Ron Weasley**: Harry! Tu l'as presque appellé par son prénom...

**Severus Snape**: Pauvre petit Potter..

**Harry Potter**: Je sais, Ron ...

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall à Severus Snape**: Severus! Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à nier les choses les plus évidentes!

**Lord Voldemort** :: ...Ce n'est évident que pour toi, la tigrée.

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Vous êtes vraiment idiot mon pauvre Tom!

**Severus Snape**: Nier quoi Minerva?

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Nier ce qui s'est passé dans mon bureau! Accessoirement il me semble que tu n'a pas dit non sur le moment!

**Lord Voldemort** :: Il pensait à Harry et à son corps de dieu contre le sien...

**Lord Voldemort** :: Quand il s'est dit " Tiens, Harry a des seins ? " Il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose clochait

**Severus Snape**: Je ne vous aime pas Minerva. Vous avez dû user d'un philtre d'amour sur moi.

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Vous n'étiez pas là Tom! Vous ne pouvez pas savoirt ce qui s'est passé!

**Severus Snape**: Maitre.. C'est trop..

**Lord Voldemort** :: Ouîîîîîî ?

* * *

**Harry Potter**: Ils vont finir par me rendre fou..

**Ginny Weasley**: Harry, ne te laisse pas abattre ...

**Lord Voldemort** :: Fou d'amour et de plaisir ?

* * *

**Ron Weasley** est traumatisé

**Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley** et 21 autres aiment ça.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Minerva MacGonagall** : Minerva, connaissez-vous mon Animagus ... ?

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Votre animagus?

**Lord Voldemort** :: Oui, si semblable à cette chère Rita ! Une mouche.

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Pas une seule mouche ne peut rentrer dans mon bureau j'ai jeté tellement de sortilèges que vous auriez grillé sur place, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

**Severus Snape** : Minerva, stop.

**Lord Voldemort** :: Minerva, je suis unn mage noir

**Lord Voldemort** :XD

* * *

**Albus Dumby**: J'adoooore ce truck Moldus!

**Lord Voldemort**: Albus, nous devons discuter, tous les deux, concernant le monde.

**Albus Dumby: **Oui?

**Lord Voldemort** :: Albus : Je veux bien consentir à quelques ... changements dans ma vie, si tu t'allies à moi !

**Albus Dumby**: Tom, je suis trop vieux pour sa, mais pour la paix, je suis d'accord!

* * *

**Severus Snape**: Potter et Weasley, une heure de colle chacun pour usage d'objet moldus dans ma classe!

**Ron Weasley**: Merde!

**Severus Snape**: Weasley avec Rusard, Potter avec moi!

**Ron Weasley**: Bonne chance Harry!

**Harry Potter**: Oh, s'il-vous-plait professeur, si on a une heure de colle avec vous, ils vont croire qu'on a commencé l'orgie sans eux ... Mais merci, Ron.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Severus Snape**: Severus je t'aime !

**Lord Voldemort** :: Enfin... Au sens figuré

**Severus Snape**: Merci.. Enfin je crois maitre..

* * *

**Sybille Trelawney à Severus Snape**: Severus, un maître des Potions tel quel vous aurait certainement remarqué si on essayer de vous empoisonné avec un philtre d'amour !

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Merci Sibylle!

* * *

**Severus Snape à Harry Potter **: Quel orgie Potter?

**Lord Voldemort** :: Severus, tu n'es pas au courant

**Severus Snape**: Non sir.

**Harry Potter**: Voldemort, je crois finalement que ce n'est pas nécéssaire, de le mettre au courant.

**Severus Snape**: Si, si Potter!

**Severus Snape**: Dites moi!

**Lord Voldemort** : Une orgie basée sur le sexe et le plaisir ! Il y aura Harry, toi, Hermy, Minerva, moi, Bella... Et plein d'autres Tout ça parce que tu aimes Harry !

**Severus Snape**: Que j'aime Pot.. Euh, mon maitre?

**Harry Potter**: ...C'était le plan .

* * *

**Ron Weasley**: 1 heure avec Rusard... Beurk!

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

**Harry Potter**: Ron, je te comprends...

**Ron Weasley**: Harry, Toi avec Snape...

**Harry Potter**: Ron, je vais m'en sortir, vieux. T'en fais pas..

**Ron Weasley**: Harry, Apporte ta baguette. On ne sait jamais

* * *

**Albus Dumby à Lord Voldemort**: Tom, vous vouliez me parler?

**Lord Voldemort** :: Albus : Je sais ce que tu fais avec Buck...

**Albus Dumby**: Tom: D'accord d'accord, tu as gagné! Mais ne répète pas ça à personne!

**Lord Voldemort** :: Trop tard.

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall à Lord Voldemort**: Vous n'étiez pas là, Ton.

**Lord Voldemort** :: Ton ? C'est toi le thon.

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Tom!

**Lord Voldemort** :: C'est môôôôuuuaaa ?

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Ta gueule!

**Lord Voldemort** :: Change de disque, poisson pas frais.

* * *

**Ron Weasley** part se prendre quelque chose a manger

* * *

**Severus Snape à Harry Potter**: Potter, il est l'heure.

**Harry Potter**: J'arrive professeur !

**Ron Weasley**: Bonne chance Harry!

**Harry Potter**: Merci Ron ! À toi aussi !

**Ron Weasley**: Moi je ne trouve pas Rusard, J'essaye de ne pas le trouver

**Harry Potter**: aime ça

* * *

**Minerva MacGinagall : **Désolée tout le monde, je me suis un peu emportée contre face de Serpent.

**Lord Voldemort** :: Avez-vous peur de ma puissance ?

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Non pas le moins du monde!

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Je m'excusais pour mon vocabulaire quelque peu déplacé.

* * *

**Severus Snape**: Potter vous allez me préparer une potion de nutrition, vous devriez y arriver sans tout faire exploser?

**Harry Potter**: On verra ...

**Severus Snape**: C'est pour Poppy, faites un effort Potter!

**Harry Potter**: Qui est Poppy .. ?

**Severus Snape**: Poppy Pomfresh voyons! Allez, faites Potter!

**Harry Potter**: Ah ouf... Je pensais que c'était pour votre chien de compagnie .. Alors ça va.

**Severus Snape**: Mais non voyons!

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** :envoie un hibou à La Gazette du Sorcier avec comme titre Alliage entre Albus Dumbledore et pour la paix et le sexe !

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Monsieur Xeasley je vous conseille de vous rendre à votre retenue si vous ne voulez pas passer le reste du trimestre en retenue dans mon bureau!

**Ron Weasley**: D'accord...

**Sybille Trelawney**: J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour polir mes boules de cristal... je dis ça, je ne dis rien Mr. Weasley.

**Lord Voldemort** :: Bah ne dites rien et polissez vos boules toute seule mdr

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Severus Snape**: Fallait lui faire faire une potion lubrifiante !

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Tom vous êtes répugnant!

**Lord Voldemort** :: N'empêche, Albus est avec moi maintenant

**Lord Voldemort** :: TREMBLEZ P'OVRES TACHES ! MOUAHAHAHAHAH

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Vous savez que votre phrase n'a eu d'impact sur personne Tom?

**Severus Snape**: Maitre vous dites "Mdr"?

**Lord Voldemort** :: ça veut dire " Merde de Rusard "

**Severus Snape**: Oh, très bien maitre!

* * *

**Ron Weasley** est en retenue avec Rusard pour une raison qu'il a oublié.

* * *

**Albus Dumby**: Tout le monde va savoir pour la paix, moi je vais me faire traiter d'encore plus fou!

**Severus Snape**: Vous etes déjà fou Albus..

**Lord Voldemort** :: Qu'est-ce qui changera de d'habitude ? Et moi ce sera de mégalomane , alors bon...

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall**: C'est moi ou Tom est obsédé par les boules de cristale de Sibylle?

* * *

**Ron Weasley**: Il y a le wifi dans la forêt interdite! Merci Dumbledore!

**Harry Potter**: Dumbledore est un grand homme !

**Albus Dumby**: De rien Mr Weasley

**Harry Potter**: Ron, fait attention aux araignées ...

**Ron Weasley**: Je te hais en ce moment Harry... J'avais oublié les araignées...

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Monsieur Weasley mon devoir est de vous rappeler que vous devez étiendre ce téléphone!

**Ron Weasley**: Arg! Bye Harry!

**Harry Potter**: Désolé .. Bye Ron !

* * *

**Severus Snape à Harry Potter**: Potter veuillez me donner votre face-mobile!

**Harry Potter**: J'en ai besoin pour chercher la recette !

**Severus Snape**: Potter, elle est écrite au tableau..

**Harry Potter**: Merde.

**Ginny Weasley**: Oh Harry, tu aurais pu te forcer pour mentir mieux !

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** :: Vous savez ce dont j'ai envie ?

* * *

**Severus Snape à Harry Potter**: Potter, vous ne savez pas couper droit, je vais vous montrer! (se colle a Potter)

**Harry Potter**: P...-Pardon.. Professeur .

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Severus!

**Lord Voldemort** :: Severus!

**Severus Snape**: (Attrappe la main d'Harry et lui montre, se collant encore plus a lui)

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Severus ne me fait pas ça!

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** **à Ginny Weasley**: Oh Harry, tu aurais pu te forcer pour mentir mieux !

**Ginny Weasley**: Hé -.-

**Lord Voldemort** :: Hé -.-

**Ginny Weasley**: Arrête de répéter après moi, Tom ! Je croyais qu'on était des amis ...(lel)

**Lord Voldemort**: Arrête de répéter après moi, Tom ! Je croyais qu'on était des amis ...(lel)

* * *

**Argus Rusard** s'est connecté

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Je devrais retirer des points à Gryffondor mais je n'ai pas envie de faie ce plaisir à Severus tant qu'il niera ce qui s'est passé dans mon bureau!

* * *

**Argus Rusard** aime voir Weasley crier comme une fille car il y a une araignée

* * *

**Severus Snape à Lord Voldemort** : Oui, maître ?

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Cherche pas Severus Tom s'amuse à répéter tout ce que les gens disent...

**Severus Snape**: Oh. Je vois.

**Lord Voldemort** :: Cherche pas Severus Tom s'amuse à répéter tout ce que les gens disent...

**Lord Voldemort** :: Bah écoute, petite fouinarde de mes deux, si t'étais pas aussi chiante, faudrait que je m'amuse autrement !

* * *

**Argus Rusard** se fait assommer par Weasley

* * *

**Ron Weasley** assomme Rusard

**Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley** et 89 autres aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley**: ARAIGNÉE! Arg!

* * *

**Severus Snape à Harry Potter**: A vous de faire Potter. :rougis:

**Ron Weasley**: HARRY ?!

**Harry Potter**: *se met à couper, encore un peu maladroitement*

**Harry Potter**: RON ?!

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Severus ?! :'(

**Lord Voldemort:** TOM ?!

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Voldemort se prend pour un perroquet...

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** :: J'ai. demandé. si. quelqu'un. savais. ce. que. je. voulais. ET PERSONNE NE M'A Répondu ! OUINNNNNNNNNNNN

* * *

**Severus Snape**: Voilà, comme sa Potter.

**Minerva MacGonagall**: :'(

**Lord Voldemort** :: On a comprit le chat galeux !

**Harry Potter**: O-Oui.. J'ai compris, je crois.

**Severus Snape**: Très bien Har.. Potter.

**Lord Voldemort** :: Harry, Severus, je peux me joindre à vous? *avance la bouche en cul-de-poule*

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Severuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus

**Albus Dumby**: Complicité entre Prof et élève! J'adore!

**Lord Voldemort** :: La fermeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Severus Snape**: Non maitre. Minerva TAISEZ-VOUS. Merci.

**Harry Potter**: Tom, je ne préfèrerais pas ..

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Ah ah Voldmeort se prend un vent...

**Lord Voldemort** :Le vent t'emmerde.

* * *

**Argus Rusard** se réveille

* * *

**Ginny Weasley à Harry Potter**: Harry, tu te sens bien ?

**Lord Voldemort** :: Allez Harry, un petit ménage à trois !

**Severus Snape**: Potter me veux seul!

**Lord Voldemort** :: Ah

**Harry Potter**: Oui Ginny.. T,inquiète pas...

* * *

**Argus Rusard à Ron Weasley**: ARG! WEASLEY

**Ron Weasley**: Bye!

**Ron Weasley** Part en courant

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall** a encore une grosse grosse crise de larmes

**Ginny Weasley**: Minerva, je crois savoir comment vous vous sentez ...

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Miss Weasley vous ne pensez pas qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça?

**Ginny Weasley**: Minerva J'aimerais bien professeur.. J'aimerais bien ...

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** **à Severus Snape**: Severusinous... tu me filme tout ça ?

**Severus Snape**: Euuh.. Maitre c'est déplacer..

**Harry Potter**: Filmer ? Attendez là, c'est un jeu ?

**Hermione Granger**: J'espère Voldy ou Professeur Snape que vous n'avez pas mis Harry sous imperium!

**Severus Snape**: Nagini et la..

**Severus Snape**: Non Potter ce n'est pas un jeu!

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** :: Je me sens seule ces temps-ci...

* * *

**Albus Dumby à Lord Voldemort**: Tom, il y a des caméras magiques dans les classes!

**Lord Voldemort** :: Oh, merci Albus ! Ti amo itou !

**Harry Potter**: Des caméras magiques... *utilise les machin-trucs de Fred et George pour fuir sous l'obscurité*

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall à Severus Snape**: Severus je t'en supplie!

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Je désespère!

**Lord Voldemort** :: Lance-toi un Oubliette ? Ce sera mieux que d'entendre tes jérémiades de pucelle effarouchée

**Minerva MacGonagall**: La pucelle effarouchée emmerde Voldy

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Harry Potter**: Ho mon dieu! Mais Harry, et Gin' tu l'oublies?

**Harry Potter**: Bien sur que non Hermione -.- C'est juste que là, je suis en retenue...

**Severus Snape**: Har.. Je veux dire Potter est mieux avec moi! Miss Granger, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor!

**Hermione Granger**: mais...

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Severus, ces points ne seront pas retirés!

**Severus Snape**: Si!

**Minerva MacGonagall**: NON on n'enlève pas des points comme ça!

**Hermione Granger**: Merci professeur.

**Severus Snape**: Si! J'en enlève comme je veux !

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Tu ne peux pas Severus! Sauf...si tu accepte...tu sais quoi

**Severus Snape**: NON JAMAIS MIVERVA!

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** : appelle Nagini, lui demande de mettre une chanson moldue

**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.

**Hermione Granger**: Je croyais Voldy que tu détestais les moldus et tout ce qui les concerne

**Lord Voldemort**: FREREUH JACQUEUH ! DORMEZ VOUUUUSSS ? SONNEY LES MATINEUHHH !

**Lord Voldemort** :: Hu ?Hermy chou...

* * *

**Argus Rusard** a fini la retenue avec **Ron Weasley**

**Ron Weasley** aime ça.

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Que faire que faire...

**Ginny Weasley**: aime ça.

* * *

**Ron Weasley à Hermione Granger**: 'Mione! Ils sont tous fous!

**Hermione Granger**: Oui Ron je vois

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Hermione Granger** : Hermy chouu ? Tu... Zeux bien... me donner la bequée ?

**Hermione Granger**: Non mais tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi Voldy?

* * *

**Harry Potter** est perturbé.

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall**: C'est moi ou Voldy s'est prit une cuite?

**Harry Potter, Hermione Granger** et 89 autres aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger**: Je pense aussi professeur

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** :: Beuh... C'est bon le Whisky

**Lord Voldemort** :: Par contre... Je...

**Albus Dumby**: Mon Whisky...

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** : a un besoin de sexe urgent, a faim, soif et envie de danser la Samba

**Hermione Granger**: déjà que Voldy sobre ça craint mais alors bourré c'est pire! * est effrayée*

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Je suis d'accord avec vous Miss Granger

**Ron Weasley**: Tu n'est pas seule 'Mione...

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Hermione Granger **:: HERMYNOUCHETTE !

**Hermione Granger**: C'est HERMIONE!

**Lord Voldemort** :: Minervinette ! Harricot ! Hermynouchette ! Ronichounou ! Severusinoucet !

**Hermione Granger**: Voldy il est temps d'aller au lit!

**Ron Weasley**: Ne m'appeller pas comme sa! Sa me rappelle Lavande...

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall à Severus Snape**: Ces points ne sont pas retirés à Gryffondor!

**Severus Snape**: Si!

**Harry Potter**: Au pire professeur, rajoutez-en !

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Regarde les sabliers et constate par toi même...

**Severus Snape**: Juste pour toi Potty alors

**Hermione Granger**: Vous me faite vraiment peur Professeur Rogue...

**Hermione Granger**: bien dit Harry

**Harry Potter**: Merci Snapey

**Hermione Granger**: Harry si tu t'y mets...

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall à Severus Snape**: Severus...

**Severus Snape**: Oui?

**Minerva MacGonagall**: S'il te plait!

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** :: Venez les amis ! Dansons la danse de l'amôôôuuuurrr 3

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Oh mon dieu! Voldy m'a fait une de ces peurs!

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall à Harry Potter**: Potter

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Ne me dites pas que vous et Severus...

**Harry Potter**: Que moi et Severus .. ?

**Severus Snape**: Quoi Minerva?

**Lord Voldemort** : : ILS ONT FAIT DES BEBES !

* * *

**Ginny Weasley: **Voldy est bourré.

**Hermione Granger, Harry Potter** et 32 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Ron Weasley** :: RONINI !

* * *

**Ron Weasley à Harry Potter**: POTTER! Tu as bu ou quoi?!

**Lord Voldemort** :: Yupieee !

**Ron Weasley**: Voldy oui...

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall à Harry Potter**: avez...fait...des...chos es...pendant...votre...r etenue

**Severus Snape**: Oui!

**Harry Potter**: Bien sur que non, professeur ! Je ne vois pas ou vous allez chercher des histoires pareilles !

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Il me semble que votre "Merci Sevey" était pourtant assez ambigu...

**Harry Potter**: Je me sens seulement de bonne humeur ._.

**Ginny Weasley**: Et moi Harry, d'une mauvaise.

* * *

**Ron Weasley**: Je vais me mettre a boire je pense...

**Hermione Granger**: je vais aller sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie je pense

**Ron Weasley**: Je viens avec toi 'Mione

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Attendez! Je viens aussi!

* * *

**Severus Snape**: Je vais me reposer dans mes quartiers.

**Severus Snape**: Au revoir.

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Passe une très mauvaise nuit Severus!

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall** parle de faon bizarre parce qu'elle pleure en même temps

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** : Bon, mes lapinous chéris que j'aime de tout mon petit coeur tendre et qui ne bat que pour votre amour et votre plaisir, je dois y aller !

**Lord Voldemort** :: JE VOUS AIMEUHHHHHHHHH !

**Ron Weasley**: Pas moi

**Hermione Granger**: pas moi

**Harry Potter**: Moi non plus...

* * *

**Fred Weasley** s'est connecté

**Fred Weasley**: Hm, bonsoir ?

**Ginny Weasley**: Salute

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Bonsoir Monsieur Weasley!

**Fred Weasley**: Bonsoir Professeur...Ahem.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy** s'est connecté

* * *

**Lord Voldemort**: Triple S ! Sexy **Severus Snape** !

**Lord Voldemort** aime ça.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort à Drago Malefoy**: DRACONICHOU D'AMOUREUXXXX FOUUU

**Draco Malfoy**: Ouh là! ça m'inquiète quand le Seigneur m'appelle comme ça!

**Hermione Granger**: tiens Malfoy!

**Draco Malfoy**: Tiens, Granger!

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Monsieur Malefoy je vous préviens, Voldy est bourré

* * *

**Fred Weasley à Ginny Weasley **: Qu'est-ce que ma petite soeur fait sur un site pareil ? T'es pas assez satisfaite par Harry pour venir draguer ici ?

**Ginny Weasley**: En effet ..

**Ginny Weasley**: et toi, tu fais quoi ici ?

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Monsieur Weasley votre soeur passe son temps à défendre Potter contre la folie de tout le monde!

* * *

**Albus Dumby**: Danse la macarena

* * *

**Fred Weasley**: Voldemort, bourré ?

**Ginny Weasley**: Ouais.

**Hermione Granger**: Oui totalement !

**Ron Weasley**: Fred! Tout le monde est viré fou ... Encore...

**Ron Weasley**: Oui

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Oui bourré!

**Fred Weasley**: Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû alcooliser les bières-au-beurre...

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Il a bu tout le stock d'Albus!

**Harry Potter**: C'est quand même moins pire que la dernière fois hein. Luna ne nous parle pas de ses culottes triées...

**Albus Dumby**: J'ai... Bu... aussi...

**Hermione Granger**: Ho non professeur pas vous!

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Oh non...Albus aussi...

**Draco Malfoy**: Si le vieux sénile s'y met aussi... On est pas couché

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Je conffirme monsieur Malefoy!

**Hermione Granger**: Malfoy! C'est LE PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE!

**Draco Malfoy**: Le vieux sénile! Même McGo est d'accord!

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Miss Granger laissez Monsieur Malefoy dire, il a raison pour une fois...

**Albus Dumby**: macarena macarena macarena macarena hééééééééééééééé

**Draco Malfoy**: Ah! Si on m'avait dit ça aussi!

**Fred Weasley**: Hé la fouine ! Pourquoi tu boirais pas un p'tit coup aussi ?

* * *

**Lord Voldemort **chuchote à Draco avant de s'endormir : Psst ; Dis à ton pôpa que j'amour... que... que... JE VEUX LE VOIR EN TENUE DE SOUBRETTE AVEC DES OREILLES D'HERMYNOUCHETTE AVEC DU POLYNECTAR DE CHAT !

**Lord Voldemort **s'endort en faisant le grand écart sur NAgini qui s'amuse sur son corps

**Hermione Granger**: Ho my god vous êtes répugnant

**Draco Malfoy**: ? Vodemort est définitivement bourré! Si on m'avait dit ça...

* * *

**Fred Weasley**: Je crois que Voldy est le seul à pouvoir nous égaler, mon frère et moi, pour pouvoir faire fuir Ombrage.

**Hermione Granger, Minerva MacGonagall** et 94 personnes aiment ça.

**Albus Dumby**: hééééééééé macarena!

* * *

**Ginny Weasley**: est célibataire.

**Harry Potter**: Quoi ? Gin !

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Miss Weasley? Que s'est-il passé?

**Ginny Weasley**: Harry, je suis désolée, mais ton histoire ne tient pas debout. Si la prochaine fois, tu veux te rapprocher de quelqu'un sans que je le sache, vérifie au moins la confidentialité de tes actions, POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL.

**Ron Weasley :** POTTER! Tu as fais sa à ma soeur!

**Harry Potter**: Je .. n'ai jamais voulu ...

**Draco Malfoy**: Tiens la Weaslette se sépare enfin de son bigorneau!

**Fred Weasley**: Son... "bigorneau.." Honnêtement, t'as pas trouvé mieux comme insulte ?

**Ron Weasley**: Malfoy, ferme-là avant que je t'étripe aussi

**Draco Malfoy**: T'as quelque chose contre les fruits de mer, le rouquin?

**Fred Weasley**: Ron, laisse faire les grands, veux-tu ?

**Hermione Granger**: Ho ma pauvre Gin'. Promis on se fera une sortie entre fille à Pré au lard

**Ginny Weasley**: Merci ..

* * *

**Fred Weasley**: Où est mon frère... Que quelqu'un me l'amène...

* * *

**Sybille Trelawney**: Vient de se rendre comte que sa réserve de Xérès a considérablement diminué ..!

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Sibylle ça doit être Albus et Voldy!

**Albus Dumby**: Hé macarena Hé macarena

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall à Ginny Weasley **: Heu Miss Weasley

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Pardonnez-moi mais j'en suis un peu perturbée ...

* * *

**Draco Malfoy à Hermione Granger**: Hey Granger! Toi aussi tu devrais boire un coup! ça te décoincerai!

**Hermione Granger**: la ferme Malfoy!

**Draco Malfoy**: Ou ça? La seule vache que je vois c'est toi Granger!

**Ron Weasley**: MALEFOY!

**Fred Weasley**: Hé la fouine, si tu te calmes pas j'en connais un qui va se remettre à sauter partout...

**Hermione Granger**: Espèce de fouine

**Draco Malfoy**: Très original...

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Monsieur Malefoy je suis obligée de, retirer 10 point à Serpentard!

**Fred Weasley**: Ronald, arrête donc de crier, tu me fais mal à l'oreille.

**Hermione Granger**: Ha oui je me rappelle de ce moment où le professeur Maugrey t'as transformer en fouine. On avait bien rigolé avec le garçon!

**Ron Weasley**: J'écris Fred, j,écris

**Fred Weasley**: Alors tu me bousilles les yeux, petit frère.

**Fred Weasley**: Ah ce bon vieux Fol'Oeil...

* * *

**Albus Dumby**: QuiiII VeuUUT DAnsEr la mAAcaRRena?! AveC MoIII

**Ginny Weasley**: par pitié professeur, on dirait Lavande !

**Fred Weasley**: Hé Dumby ! C'est quoi le mot de passe de ton bureau ? Tu me le donnes si je danse avec toi ?

**Hermione Granger**: FRED!

**Fred Weasley**: Bah quoi ?

**Ron Weasley**: Ginny... ne me parle pas de Lavande... S'il te plais...

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Monsieur Frederick Weasley!

**Fred Weasley**: MON PETIT RONROOOOOOON

**Ginny Weasley**: Désolée Ron :')

**Fred Weasley**: Pardon Professeur.

**Albus Dumby**: Mon mot de passe : macarena! Héééé!

**Fred Weasley**: Excellent Professeur ! Merci encore ! Me reste plus qu'à faire signe à George...

**Ron Weasley**: Arg! Fred! Tu m'éneeeeeeeeeeerve

**Fred Weasley**: Un problème, mon petit Ronron d'amour ?

**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Ne cherchez pas pour le mot de passe, Albus ne sait plus ce qu'il dit

* * *

**Harry Potter** ne sait plus où il en est ...

**Ginny Weasley**: C'est bien la preuve de ce que je te disais, tout ça ?

**Harry Potter**: *ne sait pas quoi dire...*

**Harry Potter**: *profond malaise*

**Harry Potter**: *Aheum*

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall** se sent un peu la seule prof dans le coin

* * *

**Draco Malfoy à Hermione Granger**: Parce que la fois ou tu t'étais retrouvé avec des dents de castor n'était pas drole peut-être?

**Draco Malfoy**: Hein, Granger? tu réponds plus rien? Tes dents t'étouffent?

**Hermione Granger**: C'est toujours moins humiliant que de se retrouver en fouine mais aussi dans le pantalon de Goyle!

**Ron Weasley**: Malefoy! Tu es un Gros troll!

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Monsieur Ronald Weasley!

**Draco Malfoy**: Occupe toi de ta copine rouquin et on se retrouvera Weasley!

* * *

**Albus Dumby à Minerva MacGonagall**: Tu viens Minerva! On va faire des bébés!

**Ginny Weasley**: ._.

**Minerva MacGonagall**: non merci Albus!

**Ginny Weasley**: Albus, Minerva appartient au professeur Snape ! ...

**Fred Weasley**: QUOI

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Merci Miss Weasley!

**Fred Weasley**: McGo' et Snape ? ENSEMBLE ? Je meurs.

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Disons que...c'est compliqué

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**: Bois un coup, Granger! ça te ferra du bien !

**Fred Weasley** aime ça.

**Hermione Granger**: Bon bah un petit

**Hermione Granger**: *bois *

* * *

**Albus Dumby à Fred Weasley **: Viens petit Weasley! On va danser la macarena! HéÉéÉé MaCaReNaAaAa

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall** est dans une relation compliquée avec **Severus Snape**

******Albus Dumby**: Pauvrrre ... Petite McGGO! Viens »DaNsEr avec MouaAaA

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Albus j'ai déjà dis NON!

* * *

**Ginny Weasley**: a bloqué **Harry Potter**.

**Hermione Granger**: Bien Gin'

**Fred Weasley**: Il se passe quoi entre ma petite soeur chérie et Harry ? Que quelqu'un m'explique...

**Ron Weasley**: Fred, il ''fréquente'' Snape

**Ginny Weasley**:Harry m'a trompé avec Snape, tantôt, en retenue ...

**Fred Weasley**: AHAHAHA Ca y est je suis mort.

**Ginny Weasley**: Il a même utilisé ta poudre d'obscurité pour se cacher ...

**Albus Dumby**: Vilain vilain Severus! Vilain Vilain!

**Albus Dumby**: Méchant petit Harry! Méchant Méchant

* * *

**Ron Weasley à Minerva MacGonagall**: McGo, il a bu comment Dumby?

**Albus Dumby**: Grooos comme çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Monsieur Weasley je vous pris de m'appeler professeur et je pense qu'avec Voldy ils ont bu toute la réserve de Wisky ce qui représente une quantité phénoménale d'alcool

**Ron Weasley**: Vous voulez que je vous appelle Professeur alors que tout le monde a perdu ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de crédibilité ici ? Sérieusement ?

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Oui monsieur Weasley!

* * *

**Hermione Granger**: Je pense que j'ai trop bu

**Draco Malfoy**: Non pas assez!

**Ron Weasley**: Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir bu?

**Hermione Granger**: Laaaaaa feeermeeeeee Malefoyyyyyyyyy!

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Moi non plus je n'ai pas bu!

**Fred Weasley**: Ronron chéri, je suis aussi sobre que toi...Dans la mesure du possible;

**Draco Malfoy**: Jaaamaaiis Granger!

**Hermione Granger**: * tangue dangereusement à chaque pas*

**Ron Weasley**: GRRR! Fred!

**Ron Weasley**: On dirait Lavande! BURK!

**Fred Weasley**: Oui mon petit Ronron ? Tu veux un chocolat ?

**Draco Malfoy**: *la regarde tanguer en rigolant*

**Albus Dumby**: Moi j'adooooore le chocolat! macarena macarena macarena

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Ron Weasley**: Ho tu es mignon mon petit RONRON!

**Draco Malfoy**: ça y est elle est folle

**Fred Weasley**: Bon la fouine, on sait tous que tu veux te taper Hermione, mais quand même, attendre qu'elle soit bourrée pour le faire c'est pas très... viril.

**Hermione Granger**: Ho toi hein chuttttt!

**Hermione Granger**: Fred!

**Fred Weasley**: Que puis-je pour vous, admirable et charmante demoiselle ?

**Ginny Weasley**: Draco et Hermione .. ? Intéressant

**Draco Malfoy**: Je suis définitivement d'accord avec Jumeau 1 *hic*

**Hermione Granger**: Gin''!

**Ginny Weasley**: Désolée mione, c'est plus fort que moi :')

**Draco Malfoy**: Et même la Weaslette est ok! Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais la bénédiction des rouquins!

* * *

**Ron Weasley**: J'me prends un Wisky et je vais me taper Brown!

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall** va boire ce qui reste de la réserve de Xéres de Sibylle.

**Albus Dumby**: Héééééééééééééééééééé MMaCCaRReNNa

**Draco Malfoy**: McGo est bourrée!

**Minerva MacGonagall**: J' ai rien bu monzieur Male-hic-foy

* * *

******Fred Weasley**: ...Il ne cherche même pas à nier ! J'avais raison ! La fouine est dingue de la Miss Je-sais-tout ! Faut que j'aille dire ça à George, dix gallions pour moi... o/

**Ginny Weasley, Minerva MacGonagall e**t 48 autres aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger**: Il faudrait que je sois bourré pour que sa arrive un jour. Oups c'est le cas

**Ron Weasley**: QUOOOI! Malefoy et 'Mione?!

**Fred Weasley**: Faut ouvrir ses oreilles et ses yeux, Ronron.

**Harry Potter**: Je te comprends vieux.. Je te comprends ...

**Hermione Granger**: Ho hein toi Harry avec Snape c'est pire!

**Draco Malfoy**: Eh ouais le rouquin! Fallait te décider avant! La place est prise!

**Fred Weasley** meurt de rire. Littéralement.

* * *

**Albus Dumby i**mite Weasley : « QUOOOOOI! Malefoy et 'Mione?!»

* * *

**Harry Potter** Quelqu'un sait pourquoi je ne retrouve plus Ginny sur Facebook ? Elle a suppromé son compte ?

**Ron Weasley**: Elle ta bloqué.

F**red Weasley**: Non mon petit Harry, elle t'a bloqué

**Hermione Granger**: Elle t'a bloqué RyRy

**Harry Potter**: Mione, s'il-te-plait ...

**Draco Malfoy**: Ryry... Très viril, le balafré!

**Fred Weasley**: "RyRy" ? Après Ronron... RyRy. Excellent. J'ai bien fait de venir.

**Hermione Granger**: Chutttttttt * mets on doigt sur la bouche et langue*

**Harry Potter**: Elle m'a bloqué .. ?

Hermione Granger : Oui, parce que t'es pas bon avec elle.

**Harry Potter**: Et au passage, vous êtes de quel côté ?

**Hermione Granger**: ha solidarité féminine

**Fred Weasley**: Moi, je suis du côté où je gagne de l'argent et où je ne perds pas mes paris contre George. ~

**Harry Potter**: super .. Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire ...

**Albus Dumby**: Venez, petit RIRI et RONRON! On va danser la macarena!

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall**: J'ai un truc à dire: SiBYLLE Je T'AIME!

**Hermione Granger**: EH BA MOI AUSSI Je TAIME TOUS

**Draco Malfoy**: Même moi? La nouveauté du jour!

* * *

**Ron Weasley à Lavande Brown**: Lavande! Lavande! Viens ici!

**Fred Weasley**: Oui mon Ronrooooooon ?

**Ron Weasley**: MOUI! Lav-Lav! Je t'aimmmmeuu!

**Fred Weasley**: Oh mon Ronrooooooon -il marche à tous les coups...-

* * *

**Harry Potter** s'est déconnecté.

**Hermione Granger**: Riri Je taime tu sais

**Draco Malfoy**: Eh! Moi je fais pas une partie à trois avec Potter!

**Hermione Granger**: Je peux pas t'aimer Drago t'es un pas beau !

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Draco Malfoy**: Enleve ton ti shirt Malefoyyy!

**Draco Malfoy**: Ouh là! ça devient chaud là!

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall**: SIBYLLE T'ES OU? J'AI ENVIE DE TE FAIRE UN GROS CALIN

**Hermione Granger**: ET MOUA AUSSI Je VEUX UN CALIN!

**Minerva MacGonagall**: J'AIME SIBYLLE J'AI TOUZOUR AIME SIBYLLE

* * *

**Ginny Weasley **vient de voir Harry sortir de son dortoir, en pleurs. J'imagine qu'il va retrouver l'homme de sa vie, le salopard ! :'(

* * *

**Fred Weasley**: J'ai peur de vous...

**Fred Weasley**: COLIN. Viens prendre des photos de tout ça !

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall**: Je VEUX QUE HARRY ET Sev SOIENT ENSEMBLE

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Ron Weasley**: Calin RONRON!

**Ron Weasley**: Mouiiii 'Mionnneuh!

**Fred Weasley**: Ca devient vraiment bizarre là...

**Ron Weasley** fais un gros calin a 'Mione

**Draco Malfoy**: jaloux

**Hermione Granger**: Tu as raison drago CALIN! * se jette sur lui**

**Fred Weasley** fait un câlin à Malfoy

**Fred Weasley**: Ca va mieux, ta jalousie s'est calmée ?

**Draco Malfoy**: Avec Granger, toujours!

**Ron Weasley**: 'Miiioooooooooooooooone! Je veux un autre calin !

**Hermione Granger**: Je peux pas j'ai promis a Drago un calin !

**Fred Weasley**: Bande de détraqués...

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall** cherche Sibylle dans tout Poudlard

* * *

**Argus Rusard** s'est connecté

**Fred Weasley**: OH NON MEME RUSARD EST LA. Hé, Rusard ! J'ai mis des bombes-à-bouses dans ton bureau

**Argus Rusard:** WEAAAASLEY!

**Fred Weasley**: Rusard Non je plaisante, c'était mon frère

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall**: SYBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IILE

* * *

**Fred Weasley**: ...Je m'en vais d'ici, c'en est trop pour ma pauvre âme fragile.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley : **C'EST CE QUE JE CROYAIS...

**Hermione Granger**: Gin' tu ve un calin ?

**Ginny Weasley**: Pas si t'es saoule, désolée ...

**Draco Malfoy**: Allez Weaslette je fais te la place si tu veux!

* * *

**Ginny Weasley**: a débloqué **Harry Potter**.

* * *

**Sybille Trelawney**: Je suis là... que se passe-t-il ici, même le château est ivre ou quoi ?

**Fred Weasley**: Professeur Troisième Oeil, c'est les effluves de votre xérès qui ont attaqué les neurones des autres.

**Sybille Trelawney**: d'accord. J'aurais du mettre un message de prévention sur les bouteille. Ce n'est pas adapté pour les étriqués d'esprit !

**Minerva MacGonagall**: SYBILLE JE T'AIME

**Sybille Trelawney**: Minerva, vous êtes saoule.

**Sybille Trelawney**: Ce type d'alcool n'est pas fait pour vous Minerva ! Mais venez m'embrasser, j'ai envie de vous depuis longtemps !

**Minerva MacGonagall**: J'ARRIVE SIBYLLE

**Fred Weasley**: Vous me faites VRAIMENT peur.

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Ron Weasley **: Dis Ronron on fait un bébé?

**Ron Weasley**: Ouiiii!

**Hermione Granger**: super! * danse avec Ron en sautant et criant!

**Ron Weasley**: Allez 'Mionneuh OUI!

* * *

**Albus Dumby **danse la macarena

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Draco Malfoy**: Tu m'en veux pa Draco?

**Draco Malfoy**: Si Granger! mais t'inquiète pas, je te revaudrai ça

**Hermione Granger**: * se colle à Draco* Quoi qu'on dit que tu es doué ! Enlève ton T-shirt et peut-être que je ferai des bébé avec toi !

**Draco Malfoy**: Quand tu veux Granger!

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall** s'écroule comme une masse sur son lit et à juste le temps de fermer son ordinateur

* * *

**Fred Weasley**: ...Je vais rejoindre George, vous me faites peur

**Minerva MacGonagall** s'est connecté

* * *

**Ron Weasley** à **Hermione Granger**.: Vieeeeenns 'Mioooneuh! Vienss

**Hermione Granger**: MAINTENANT

**Ron Weasley**: Mionneuh...

**Draco Malfoy**: Trop tard Weasmoche!

* * *

**Minerva MacGonagall**: ZYBILLE ZE ZUIS DEVANT ZE TOI

**Fred Weasley**: Non Professeur, sans façons...

* * *

**Hermione Granger** à **Draco Malfoy**: Draco rejoint moi dans la salle sur demande! :3

**Draco Malfoy** aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy**: a tout de suite Granger!

* * *

**Ron Weasley à Draco Malfoy**: MALEFOY! JE VAIS TE TUERRRRRRRR

**Hermione Granger**: Non pas mon dragon!

**Minerva MacGonagall**: C'EST BEAU LES DRAGONS !

**Ron Weasley**: AAAAARRRRRRGGGG!

**Fred Weasley**: RONALD. Tu ne tueras pas Malfoy.

**Ron Weasley**: OUIIIIII

**Ron Weasley**: ARRRRGGGG!

**Draco Malfoy**: Merci Jumeau #1 !

**Ron Weasley** lance un avada kedavra sur Malefoy

**Draco Malfoy**: esquive

**Albus Dumby**: Méchant Ron-Ron

**Albus Dumby**: macarena

* * *

**Fred Weasley**: ...C'est sans espoir, je m'en vais.

**Fred Weasley** s'est déconnecté.


	4. Chapter 4

**Minerva McGonagall**: Mal de crâne pas possible...pas croyable d'avoir été tentée par le Xéres de Sibylle...

* * *

**Harry Potter** Je ne sais toujours plus où j'en suis ...

* * *

**Albus Dumby**: Ahhhh... ma tête... Mais, qu'es-ce que je fais avec une jupe Hawaiienne?

* * *

**Ron Weasley **: Merlin... ma tête

* * *

**Hermione Granger**: Est ce que quelqu'un aurait des souvenirs de la veille? J'ai tellement mal à la tête que j'ai peur qu'en essayant de me souvenir ma tête explose ...

**Ginny Weasley** : vous étiez tous trop bourrés.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall**: Mais...c'est pas mon bureau ça?! Je suis où?! C'est quoi ces châles...?

* * *

**Argus Rusard** n'aime pas devoir ramasser le vomi des gens malades

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall**: SIBYLLE! Je suis dans les appartements de Sibylle!

**Sybille Trelawney** aime ça.

* * *

**Albus Dumby**: Mon wisky a disparu !

**Hermione Granger**: C'est toujours mieux professeur que de vous réveiller avec la tête de votre ennemi juré en face de vous!

* * *

**Ron Weasley **: Ahhhh! Qu'es-ce que je fais dans le lit de Lavande?

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall**: Est-ce que quelqu'un dans ce chateau peut m'expliquer ce que je fiche dans le lit de Sibylle!

**Argus Rusard**: Vous étiez tous bourré

**Minerva McGonagall**: En plus j'arrive pas à la réveiller...

**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.

* * *

**Sybille Trelawney**: Ma tête...

**Minerva McGonagall**: Ah! Elle émerge enfin!

**Sybille Trelawney**: Minerva, que faites-vous dans mon lit ?

**Minerva McGonagall**: Je suis en train de me poser la même question Sybille...

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Argus Rusard**: Rusard aidez nous à nous rappeler la veille!

**Argus Rusard**: Ben... Granger est partie avec Malefoy, Weasley Ron est parti avec Brown, McGo est partie avec Trelawney

**Minerva McGonagall**: Partie? C'est à dire?

**Argus Rusard**: Allez dans leur lit

**Ron Weasley ** est traumatisé

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

**Hermione Granger**: Ho my god! mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait!

**Minerva McGonagall**: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon

**Argus Rusard**: Mais le pire était Dumbledore, il était très bourré.

**Albus Dumby**: Ahhh... Tous se que je me rappel est d'avoir signé un traité de paix avec Tom

**Hermione Granger**: j'ai un vague souvenir du professeur Dumbledore. Professeur vous avez dansé non?

**Albus Dumby**: Miss Granger, j'ai trouvé pourquoi je me suis réveillé avec une jupe hawaiienne

**Albus Dumby**: Je me rappel d'un seul mot : Macarena...

* * *

**Harry Potter** A hâte tout en ayant la peur au ventre de retourner en cours.

**Ginny Weasley** : Oh, Franchement. C'est pas comme si on avait des cours ensemble, et que ça me donnait une bonne raison de te faire subir tout ce que ma baguette peut produire.

**Harry Potter**: Tu m'as débloqué ? o_O'

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall à Sibylle Trelawney**: Sibylle...je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on est une discussion, je pense que vous étiez plus lucide que moi hier soir...

**Sybille Trelawney**: Je ne sais que dire Minerva ... ! Vous avez abusée de mon Xérès, c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit !

**Minerva McGonagall**: Le problème c'est que je me souviens avoir eu envie de noyer le refus de Severus dans votre Xéres mais c'est tout...

**Sybille Trelawney**: Nos esprits et nos corps ont fusionnés cette nuit Minerva ! quel dommage que vous ne vous souveniez de rien...

**Minerva McGonagall**: Sybille vous me faites peur...TRES peur

**Sybille Trelawney**: Et si nous refaisions la même chose ce soir ? j'ai gardé d'agréable souvenirs de cette soirée... oui, très agréables !

**Minerva McGonagall**: Sibylle...

* * *

**Ron Weasley **: J'étais dans le lit de... Brown... O_o

**Minerva McGonagall**: Je pense que je suis la plus à plaindre ici!

**Hermione Granger**: Professeur Mcgonagall laissez moi en douter!

**Ron Weasley **: Je ne me souviens de rien!

**Minerva McGonagall**: Miss Granger j'ai dormi avec **Sybille Trelawney**...et j'ai peur d'avoir fais plus que dormir

**Hermione Granger**: Ho mois ce n'est pas votre pire ennemis et puis faut vivre avec son temps, aller avec une fille quand on en est une c'est terrible

* * *

**Drago Malefoy** s'est connecté

* * *

**Drago Malefoy**: Quoi? Granger?

**Hermione Granger**: QU'EST-CE QUON A FAIT CETTE NUIT LA FOUINE?

**Drago Malefoy**: Surement beaucoup de choses, mais impossible de me rappeler quoi que ce soit...

**Hermione Granger**: Ho non Malfoy je préférai que tu me dise qu'on a RIEN fait justement

**Drago Malefoy**: Quand je me réveille avec une fille aussi peu vétue que toi, il y a extremement peu de chance qu'il ne se soit rien passé.

**Ginny Weasley** Votre sexe devait être bon.

**Ginny Weasley** # CommentaireDéplacé

**Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

* * *

**Argus Rusard**: J'ai ramasser... du vomi. Bande de malade!

**Minerva McGonagall** dégoutée

* * *

**Albus Dumby**: Je peux regarder les cameras magiques qui sont placées un peu partout dans le chateau

**Ginny Weasley** HAHAHAHA.

**Minerva McGonagall**: Non non Albus ça ira

**Hermione Granger**: Bizarrement professeur Dumbledore je préferai qu'on ne regarde rien du tout

* * *

**Ginny Weasley à** **Albus Dumby**, j'aimerais voir ça avec vous :')

**Minerva McGonagall**: Miss Weasley ça suffit! Je suis encore capable de retirer des points à Gryffondor!

**Albus Dumby**: **Ginny Weasley **, je ne suis pas sur que sa va plaire à tout le monde...

**Minerva McGonagall**: Albus je vous prierais de supprimer ces images!

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Drago Malefoy **: Chut! malfoy!

**Drago Malefoy**: T'arriveras jamais à me faire taire sur ce coup là, Granger

**Hermione Granger**: Si ça se trouve Malfoy on avait très chaud et c'est tout

* * *

**Ron Weasley **: Hermione avec ... Malefoy?

**Hermione Granger**: Ron tu n'as rien vu, ni entendu, ni lu.

**Ron Weasley **: Non! Je suis traumatié! Hermione! Avec la fouine! Sérieusement!

**Hermione Granger**: J'étais bourrée Ron et il...il en a profiter le bougre

**Ron Weasley **: 'Mione, je suis déçu

**Hermione Granger**: Ron! non j'étais pas moi! Et toi je te signale que tu as fait des trucs bizarres avec Lavande c'est pas mieux

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** à **Minerva McGonagall** : Professeur, je vous propose un marché. On ira voir ces images ensemble. Ainsi, nous pourrions voir quels rôles ont eu Severus et Potter en cette soirée.

**Minerva McGonagall**: De toute façon Severus m'a laissé tombé, je ne préfère pas. Et puis, j'ai peur de voir ce que j'ai pu faire ...

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall à Sybille Trelawney**: Bon écoutez Sybille, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement toutes les deux...

**Sybille Trelawney**: dites moi ce que vous avez sur le coeur Minerva. Mon 3ème oeil est grand ouvert !

**Minerva McGonagall**: Sybille, pouvons nous ouvrir une conversation privée?

**Sybille Trelawney**: Bien sûr, Minerva.

* * *

**Argus Rusard** aime : Hier, j'ai vu plusieurs films porno.

**Albus Dumby**: Argus! Quand même! Il y a des enfants!

**Minerva McGonagall**: Argus! Gardez vos commentaires pour vous!

* * *

***CONVERSATION PRIVÉE***

**Minerva McGonagall**: Bien alors...je ne sais pas quoi dire...hier, je n'étais pas moi-même...je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé et...je...je suis un peu perdue si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

**Sybille Trelawney**: Minerva McGonagall : Pourquoi des excuses ? n'êtes vous pas heureuse ? Je le suis en tout cas. Vous me blesseriez si vous me disiez regretter ce fabuleux moment !

**Minerva McGonagall**: Sybille, je...je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé hier...

* * *

**Albus Dumby**: Severus est à sainte-Mangouste aujourd'hui.

**Harry Potter**: Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**Minerva McGonagall**: Qu'est-il arrivé à Severus pour qu'il se retrouve à Ste Mangouste?

**Ginny Weasley** Harry, tu me dégoutes.

**Harry Potter**: Oh Ginny. Je veux simplement savoir ce qu'il est arrivé au professeur Rogue ...

**Hermione Granger**: Heu Harry depuis quand sa santé t'intéresse- t -elle?

**Albus Dumby**: **Harry Potter**. Harry, Severus est simplement malade

**Ginny Weasley** Ouais c'Est ça. C,est bizarre, j'ai du mal a ne pas voir de corrélation entre ton intérêt soudain pour lui, et le fait que vous nous ayiez brisé le coeur, au professeur MacGonagall et moi.

**Harry Potter**: Merci professeur, de m'informer. Et Ginny, calme toi s'il-te-plait.

* * *

**Lavande Brown**: Quoi? Ron?

**Lavande Brown**: Oh la gueule de bois... Jamais ressenti ça depuis la victoire en Quidditch de la dernière fois...

**Ron Weasley **: Merde... Lavande...

**Hermione Granger**: aime ça.

**Lavande Brown**: Salut Ron-Ron...

**Hermione Granger**: Ron vite planque toi!

**Ron Weasley **: Salut Lavande...

**Lavande Brown**: On devrait faire des trucs comme hier plus souvent

**Ron Weasley **: J'étais bourré.

**Sybille Trelawney**: Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous miss Brown !

**Lavande Brown**: Bah soit bourré plus souvent alors...

**Ron Weasley **: Lavande, je vais arreter l'alcool je crois.

* * *

**Sybille Trelawney à Albus Dumby**: Albus ? pouvez vous nous prêter votre pensine s'il vous plait ? Minerva et moi avons une affaire urgente à regler.

**Albus Dumby**: Oui, oui Sybille. Ne faite pas attention aux désordre

**Minerva McGonagall**: Sybille...je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...enfin bon...maintenant qu'on y est...

**Sybille Trelawney**: Merci Albus ! RDV dans le bureau du Directeur dans 10 min Minerva ! *extrait un souvenir à l'aide de sa baguette et l'enferme dans une fiole*

**Minerva McGonagall** dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dans la Pensine avecv Sybille, dans le souvenirs de Sybille

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Drago Malefoy**: Malfoy je veux que les choses soit claires! ce qui s'est passé hier ne doit être oublié!

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall à Ginny Weasley **: Miss Weasley, je crois que je me suis laissée emportée avec Severus...

**Ginny Weasley** Que voulez-vous dire .. ?

**Ginny Weasley** Mais professeur MacGonagall, pourtant, je croyais que nous étions un peu dans le même bateau.

**Minerva McGonagall**: Hé bien il faut croire que non Miss Weasley!

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall** revenue dans le présent

**Minerva McGonagall**: Hé bien...nan rien...de toute façon, cela ne vous regarde pas, il s'agit de ma vie privée!

* * *

**Argus Rusard**: J'ai vu aux moins 9 films porno hier!

**Hermione Granger**: Rusard STOP!

**Argus Rusard**: Granger, ferme-là

**Minerva McGonagall**: Argus ça suffit!

**Hermione Granger**: Comment osez vous?

**Sybille Trelawney**: Êtes vous sûr monsieur le concierge que pour une fois, ce n'est pas la réalité à laquelle vous avez assistée ?

**Minerva McGonagall**: Miss Granger, laissez dire

**Minerva McGonagall**: Sybille...vous avez des questions assez...étranges parfois...

* * *

**Ginny Weasley **imagine Rusard en train de se branler. Vomit.

**Minerva McGonagall**: Miss Weasley vous me dégoûtez...

**Ginny Weasley** J'ai dit que ça m'faisait vomir, de l'imaginer.

**Argus Rusard**: Weasley! J'ai tout ramassé hier. Ramassez.

**Ginny Weasley** Venez le faire vous, c'est votre emploi.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy à Hermione Granger**: Bah Hermione tu fais ta prude? tu ne l'étais pas tant que ça hier quand...

**Minerva McGonagall**: Monsieur Malefoy!

**Ron Weasley **: J'ai mal vu. Malefoy à appellé 'Mione Hermione?

**Drago Malefoy**: Ahah oui la belette, on était tellement intime hier, si tu savais ..

**Drago Malefoy**: Choqué Weasley?

**Ron Weasley **: Ouais Malefoy.

**Drago Malefoy**: Tu preferes peut etre que je l'appelle la sang de bourbe?

**Ron Weasley **: Non,non, Hermione fait l'affaire

**Minerva McGonagall**: Monsieur Malefoy! 10 points en moins pour Serpentard! N'employez plus jamais ce terme!

**Hermione Granger**: Ok les garçons on se calme! Malfoy hier je n'ai pas fait ma prude car j'étais bourrée mais aujourd'hui je suis de nouveau moi donc la ferme!

* * *

**Argus Rusard** aime : Avoir sa pensine à lui, pour pouvoir revoir les films de hier.

Personne n'aime ça.

* * *

***SUITE DE LA CONVERSATION PRIVÉE***

**Sybille Trelawney à ** **Minerva McGonagall** Minerva, comment vous sentez vous ? Êtes-vous prête à accepter les sentiments que vous m'avez démontré avoir hier ?

**Minerva McGonagall**: Je...j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps Sybille...si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient...

**Sybille Trelawney**: Minerva McGonagall Je vous attendrais toute ma vie s'il le faut ! Mais pour ma santé mentale, je vous prierai de ne pas me faire languir aussi longtemps...

**Minerva McGonagall**: Sybille je...est-ce...une...déclaration?

**Sybille Trelawney**: vous devriez ouvrir votre esprit, ma chère...

**Minerva McGonagall**: Sybille, votre habitude à parler par phrases cachées est un peu...déstabilisante...

* * *

**Lavande Brown à Ron Weasley **: Tu es pourtant tellement drole avec !

**Ron Weasley **: Non, Brown, non.

**Lavande Brown**: Plus de 'Lavande'? Je pensais qu'on était passé au-delà de ça hier...

**Ron Weasley **: Peut importe, tu as deux nom, il faut bien les utiliser?

**Lavande Brown**: Ouais mais entre nous... Brown est trop formel, Ron...

* * *

**Harry Potter** Ma cicatrice me fait mal. Je pars pour Sainte-Mangouste.

**Ginny Weasley** : C'Est d'un ridicule.

**Ron Weasley **: Harry, se n'est pas pour voire Snape?

**Ginny Weasley** et **Minerva McGonagall** aime ça

* * *

**Albus Dumby** aime : Macarena.

**Minerva McGonagall**: Albus, êtes-vous sûr de ne pas avoir bu à nouveau?

**Albus Dumby**: Non,non, je me souviens juste d'hier

* * *

**Lavande Brown à Ron Weasley **: Faut pas être jaloux Ron... Tu m'as moi, de toute façon?

**Drago Malefoy**: Lavande, dit nous tout. Comment t'appellais la belette au lit hier ^^ :se frotte les mains en attendant des infos croustillante.

**Hermione Granger**: Non non Lavande on veut rien savoir

**Sybille Trelawney**: Enfin miss Granger, il faut savoir lâcher le contrôle des fois, ou vous resterez longtemps ignorante !

**Lavande Brown**: T'es jalouse Granger? Et toi, Drago, essaie même pas.

**Hermione Granger**: Merci professeur pour votre conseil avisé mais je n'en ai pas besoin merci

**Drago Malefoy**: Oh voila que Brown aussi fait sa prude

**Lavande Brown**: JE DIRAIS JUSTE RIEN A UN SERPENTARD !

**Ron Weasley **: Non, non, Lavande, je ne veux pas de détails

**Hermione Granger**: Malfoy tu ferais mieux de te taire avant de recevoir un chauve furie

* * *

**Harry Potter**: à **Albus Dumby** : Professeur, savez vous dans quelle salle est le professeur Snape ? J'ai un parchemin sur les propriétés des yeux de scarabées à lui remettre.

**Albus Dumby**: Salle 233.

**Harry Potter**: Merci, professeur.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley **Je vais me défouler sur quelques Serpentards innocents. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui se retrouveront sur mon chemin. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est nécessaire.

* * *

***SUITE DE LA CONVERSATION PRIVÉE***

**Minerva McGonagall**: Sybille...ça m'aiderai si...si vous me disiez...ce que vous ressentez vous...

**Sybille Trelawney**: J'ai beaucoup travailler mon sens du mystère, et il m'est à présent difficile de redescendre à la hauteur de sorciers moins élevés spirituellement, sans vouloir vous vexer...

**Minerva McGonagall**: Vous ne me vexez pas Sybille mais...j'ai besoin de votre aide, s'il vous plait, dîtes moi ce que vous ressentez vous

**Sybille Trelawney**: Minerva McGonagall Navrée Minerva, je ressens pour vous des sentiments qui m'étaient jusque là inconnus et que je ne saurais définir...

**Minerva McGonagall**: C'est déjà un point de départ Sybille...je vous avoue n'avoir jamais été aussi confuse que depuis que j'ai vu vos souvenirs...

**Sybille Trelawney**: Minerva McGonagall Je comprends votre doute très chère, mais comme vous avez pu le constater, votre fougue d'hier soir n'avait d'égale que la mienne ...!

**Minerva McGonagall**: Je l'ai constaté en effet...et..ce n'est pas pour me déplaire...au contraire...

**Sybille Trelawney**: Votre brillant esprit de logique ne devrait pas tarder à tirer lui-même les conclusions qui s'imposent en de telles circonstances... Je me languis déjà de vous !

**Minerva McGonagall**: Je...bon je suis folle mais tant pis...je veux savoir ce que ça peut donner en étant lucide...si vous êtes d'accord

* * *

**Drago Malefoy à Hermione Granger**: Une bonne fessée te remettra vite les idées en place Granger!

**Hermione Granger**: Moi de toi? JAMAIS

**Ginny Weasley** Drago, moi je ne suis pas prude. Viens la. ;)

**Hermione Granger**: GINNY !

**Hermione Granger**: Ne t'avise même pas

**Drago Malefoy**: Ahaha La petite Weasley.

**Ginny Weasley** C'est un Serpentard, et il est innocent. Et moi, j'ai besoin de me défouler.

* * *

**Argus Rusard à ****Drago Malefoy**, je peux tout te dire, j'ai tout observé.

**Hermione Granger**: Tout vu cest à dire Rusard?

**Drago Malefoy**: Dites moi tout Rusard

**Argus Rusard**: Prend dans ma tête, et mets dans la pensine.

**Hermione Granger**: j'ai peur de regarder

**Ron Weasley **: Rusard! Non. S'il vous plait!

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** *lance un sortilège de Bloc-jambes sur Drago*

**Ron Weasley **: Ça c'est ma soeur!

**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.

**Hermione Granger**: Ginny, tu y vas un peu fort non... ?

* * *

**Lavande Brown**: Tout le monde devient fou...

* * *

**Drago Malefoy à Ginny Weasley **: Oh hey la furie rousse, c'est quoi ton problème?!

**Ginny Weasley** : Désolée Malefoy. C'est pas contre toi.

**Ron Weasley **: GINNY! GINNY! VAS-Y! Wiii!

**Lavande Brown**: T'as quoi contre les roux, le serpent? Moi je les aime bien... Surtout Ron...

**Drago Malefoy**: Pfff t'es pitoyable la belette, tu te fais defendre par ta petite soeur..

**Hermione Granger**: lève les yeux au ciel

* * *

**Hermione Granger**: a vu ce que la pensine contenait: HO MY GOD

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Ginny Weasley **: Ginny parle moi c'est Harry qui te mets dans cet état?

**Ginny Weasley** Voyons pas du tout, c'est pas comme s'il se foutait de ma gueule en tentant de sortir avec un certain professeur de potions.

**Hermione Granger**: Oui je sais Ginny il y a vraiment pas été sympa du tout.

**Minerva McGonagall**: Miss Granger, il me semble que Monsieur Potter à clairement fait comprendre qu'il allait voir Severus à l'hôpital, je comprends parfaitement Miss Weasley.

**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.

**Hermione Granger**: Je la comprend aussi Professeur...

* * *

**Lavande Brown à Ron Weasley **: tu veux que je te fasse un calin pour te remonter le moral Ron?

**Ron Weasley **: ok, vas-y Lavande

**Lavande Brown**: fait un calin à Ron

* * *

**Argus Rusard à Drago Malefoy** : Petit Malefoy ?

**Drago Malefoy**: Oui Mr Rusard?

**Argus Rusard**: tu es où petit Malefoy? Tu n'auras pas de pensine aussi nonn.

**Drago Malefoy**: Je suis la! :se fou la tete dans la pensine:

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** à **Drago Malefoy** : On recommence quand tu veux ;')

**Drago Malefoy**: Je retiens la furie

**Ginny Weasley** J'aime ce petit surnom d'amour mon Drago ;)

**Drago Malefoy**: Eloigne toi de moi fille Weasley, pas de ça entre nous.

**Ginny Weasley** Oh, Malefoy, nous en sommes déjà revenus là ? :')

* * *

**Lavande Brown**: Ron...

**Ron Weasley **: oui Lavande?

**Lavande Brown**: Je t'aime.

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Ginny Weasley **: Ginny je suis vraiment désolée pour Harry

**Ginny Weasley** Merci Mione, mais ... C'est pas de tes excuses que je veux.

**Hermione Granger**: que veux tu alors?

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Drago Malefoy**: Alors Malfoy qu'as tu vu?

**Drago Malefoy**: : s'extasie devant tant de chose bestiales:

**Drago Malefoy**: Wahou Granger, je sais d'ou viennent ces griffures maintenant! par contre Lavande et Ron, vous appelez ça du sexe?

**Lavande Brown**: Ferme là, Malfoy... *blessée à mort*

**Hermione Granger**: La ferme Malfoy! j'espère que tu en a bien profité car c'et la première et l dernière fois que toi et moi on fait quelque chose comme ça

**Drago Malefoy**: Granger dit pas ça ^^ bientôt tu en redemandera !

**Hermione Granger**: Dans mes cauchemars Malefoy

* * *

*SUITE DE LA CONVERSATION PRIVÉE*

**Minerva McGonagall à Sybille Trelawney**Sybille? Je...en avez vous envie?

**Sybille Trelawney : **Je n'attends que ça voyons mon p'tit chat !

**Minerva McGonagall**: Je suis chez vous dans cinq minutes

**Sybille Trelawney**: oh oui !

* * *

**Argus Rusard** aime : partager ses films pornos

**Ron Weasley **: Pas moi.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall** absente pour un moment

**Sybille Trelawney** aime ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**: Le bon côté de cette soirée c'est que la le couple Professeur Mcgonagall/ Professeur Trelawney sont ensemble

* * *

**Ron Weasley à Lavande Brown**: Viens donner un calin Lavande! Viens!

**Lavande Brown**: Non. *boude*

**Ron Weasley **: T'en pis. 'Mione, t'en veux un calin? Je me sens générux aujourd'hui.

**Hermione Granger**: ho oui vient là mon petit Ron

**Harry Potter**: Ron ? Depuis quand tu supportes Lavande ... ?

* * *

**Lavande Brown**: se sent seule

**Drago Malefoy**: Brown désolée mais t'es une vraie étoile de mer...

**Lavande Brown**: s'en fout

* * *

**Ginny Weasley à Hermione Granger : **_"Dans tes cauchemars Malefoy"_ Mione, c'est pour ça que tout à l'heure, t'as failli en faire un plat quand je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas prude ? :')

**Hermione Granger**: Comment ça Ginny?

**Ginny Weasley** Bah je sais pas, t'étais comme "Oh GInny, t'avises même pas " :')

**Hermione Granger**: Ah oui, heu non pas du tout * regardes ailleurs toute rouge*

**Ron Weasley **: Un point pour Ginny.

* * *

**Albus Dumby fait un appel à tous**: Je me pose une question jeunes gens. Étiez-vous protégés?

**Hermione Granger**: Professeur, on a aucun souvenir de notre nuit donc personnellement, je n'en sais rien

**Drago Malefoy**: euuuuh bonne question

**Ron Weasley **: O_o Rusard, là, tu vas servir à quelque chose.

**Drago Malefoy**: Granger la sainte nitouche (fin plus tellement ^^ ) t'avais pris ta potion de contraception?

**Hermione Granger**: Pourquoi je prendrai de potion contraception si je n'avais pas de copain

**Hermione Granger**: et ne m'appelle pas comme ça

**Drago Malefoy**: Putaaaaain... :est dans la merde:

**Argus Rusard**: Nan. Personne était protégé.

* * *

**Harry Potter** Ça me fend le coeur de voir tant de gens malade, que je ne peux pas sauver.

**Ginny Weasley** Non Harry. La vérité, c'est que ça te fend le coeur de voir SEVERUS malade.

**Harry Potter**: Oh, tais toi ...

* * *

**Lavande Brown**: pleure

**Lavande Brown**: sert trop à rien

**Ron Weasley **: Lavande, arrête de pleurer s'il vous plait

**Lavande Brown**: s'en fout

* * *

**Lavande Brown**: en a marre

* * *

**Hermione Granger à Drago Malefoy**: Ho sa va hein, c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus

**Drago Malefoy**: Bha je me disais qu'en bonne sainte nitouche tu devais prendre toute les précautions imaginables!

**Hermione Granger**: c'est inutile quand je n'ai pas de copain !

**Drago Malefoy**: Moi? euh tu veux que je demande a rusard de te remontrer la scene?

**Ginny Weasley** En tout cas, mon bébé Drago, moi je la prends toujouuuuurs. :')

**Drago Malefoy**: Ginny je ne t'ai pas touché et arrête tu me répugne avec ces surnoms

**Ginny Weasley** Je te disais ça pour t'informer hein. Et oh, Drago. Je peux ouvrir une conversation privée avec toi ?

* * *

**Ron Weasley à Lavande Brown **: Merde! Lavande, tu prends une potion contracptive?

**Lavande Brown**: Oui

**Lavande Brown**: Ou non.

**Ron Weasley **: ?

**Lavande Brown**: Je sais plus et je m'en fous.

**Ron Weasley **: Il ne faut pas que tu tombes enceinte!

**Lavande Brown**: C'est trop tard pour s'en préoccuper. De toute façon je m'en fous

* * *

***SUITE DE LA CONVERSATION PRIVÉE***

**Minerva McGonagall**: Sybille, je sais qu'on est toutes les deux dans la même pièce mais je m'enfiche, c'était...imcomparable, magique!

**Sybille Trelawney**: *Heureuse des derniers instants* L'avantage, c'est que nous n'avons pas ce genre de problème avec mon petit chat d'amour ! Et c'est pourquoi nous en profitons largement !

**Minerva McGonagall**: Sybille? J'adore ce surnom!

**Sybille Trelawney**: J'en suis infiniment heureuse ! c'est mon 3ème oeil qui me l'a chuchoter ! n'hésite pas à m'en donner un également, j'aime ça !

**Minerva McGonagall**: Hé bien Sybille, je n'ai rien qui vient pour le moment, je suis trop perdue dans ce qui vient de se passer!

**Minerva McGonagall**: Sybille...je...Je t'aime!

**Sybille Trelawney**: Je comprends mon petit chaton, prends ton temps ! Mais n'hésite pas à venir me revoir dans ma belle tour !

* * *

**Ron Weasley **déprime

**Lavande Brown**: déprime aussi

* * *

**Albus Dumby**: Les jeunes filles, êtes-vous enceinte? Allez voir Poppy pour le savoir

* * *

**Lavande Brown**: Cher journal. J'aime quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas mais aime une miss-je-sais-tout qui a couché avec un Serpentard # VDM

**Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

**Ron Weasley **: Lavande. Je te donne un bisous. Après, fini.

**Lavande Brown**: De toute façon tu ne m'aimes pas

**Ron Weasley **: un peu. Quand même.

**Lavande Brown**: Ah bon? *espoir*

**Ron Weasley **: bon j'ai faim. Je vais manger. Tu viens Lavande?

**Lavande Brown**: Ouii. *sourit*

* * *

**Sybille Trelawney**: aime : Les couples homos, il n'y a que ça de vrai !

**Minerva McGonagall**: Sybille, he suis d'accord avec toi!

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** * ouvre une conversation privée avec **Drago Malefoy**.

**Drago Malefoy**: Tu t'es calmé?!

**Ginny Weasley** Écoute Malefoy, faudrait que t'embarque dans le jeu un peu... On l'arrêtera dès que j'aurai mes réponses. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de toi pour rendre la vie pénible à Potter.

**Drago Malefoy**: quel jeu?

**Ginny Weasley** : Je te propose qu'on fasse alliance, toi et moi...

**Drago Malefoy**: J'y gagne quoi Weasley?

**Ginny Weasley** : Pour l'instant, j'en sais rien. Mais une chose est certaine, c'est que tu en ressortiras probablement la satisfaction de lui rendre la vie pénible jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Pour le reste, je te donnerai ce que tu veux.

**Drago Malefoy**: Je le fais deja weasley, et n'oublie pas queje suis un serpentard et qu'il faut que j'y gagne sinon ça ne m'intéresse pas

**Ginny Weasley** : Je te l'ai dit. Je te donnerai ce que tu veux. Et dis toi que là, on sera deux. Et qu'il n'aura aucune occasion de gagner, lui, cette fois ci.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall**: Je pense que tout le monde l'a déjà compris mais j'aime Sybille et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher! Monsieur Potter, si vous pouviez faire passer le message à Severus s'il vous plait...

**Albus Dumby**: VIVE Les HOMOSEXUELS!

**Sybille Trelawney**: Albus, ouvrons l'école uniquement aux homosexuels, ils ont l'esprit tellement plus ouvert à l'art subtil de la divination !

**Minerva McGonagall**: Merci Albus! Mais...qui est l'heureux élu de votre côté?

**Minerva McGonagall**: Sybille, ça serait une preuve d'étroitesse d'esprit, sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr

**Albus Dumby**: Mmmmm... Buck.

**Minerva McGonagall**: Albus...vous êtes étrange mais bon...je ne dirais rien


End file.
